Naruto's Darkest Time
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Everything was suppose to go back to normal after the war. Sasuke still managed to ruin everything for Konoha but also Naruto's life as well. Almost everyone he knows is gone and the death of Hinata destroyed Naruto the most. In one final attempt he killed Sasuke along with himself. BUT. He wasn't still happy. He wanted everything he didn't get. Dark Naruto and Hinata.
1. Sasuke Dies Naruto's second chance

I do not own Naruto.

Hope everyone enjoys the new story and this will be a dark NaruHina time fic.

No Flames

Konoha 2 years after the war

Everything should have been better after the war ended but it didn't. Neji died protecting him, with no hesitation whatsoever to protect Hinata and Naruto at the same time. Shikaku and Inoichi also died while some other good shinobi died at HQ. The daimyo's death also had a major impact; which led a power struggle in each nation while the shinobi and the people of each land look to their Kages for leadership. So many lives were lost but the biggest life that impacted Naruto the most was Hinata's death.

The Elder's pushed everything in Konoha for their favor, even when Tsunade was pushing for the right choices. The people of the land started to feel the strain of everyday lives after the war. The people helping and supporting Konoha while it's being rebuilt, hoping to bring some light back to Hi Ni Kuni. But that all started to go downhill when someone returned back to Konoha.

Sasuke was finally beaten by Naruto after the two years the war ended. The fight was intense but with Kurama on his side the evil last Uchiha was defeated. He was brought back to Konoha to face justice but in the end Sasuke, who was the last Uchiha, had to revive his clan before he died. So the sharingan can still continue on its legacy of evil. But Naruto in the end felt sorry for his longtime friend but everything changed when Sasuke started to manipulate everyone around Naruto.

He blamed Naruto for making him leave Konoha. Blaming the blonde that he wanted attention; that he prevented Sasuke from gaining the strength he needed to kill Itachi. Some shinobi saw what Sasuke was saying while the elders saw truth to it but the biggest blame he placed on Naruto; He stole what he deserved rightfully what was his.

Konoha

Sasuke believed his parents were right that the Uchiha clan should have over thrown the Sandaime and maybe none of this would have happen. Konoha would be different, more peaceful. That if the Uchiha clan were in charge, Danzo wouldn't have gone behind everyone's back. The other villages would have thought twice to do anything against Konoha. The Oto and Suna invasion would have never happen. Sasuke would never have gained the curse seal.

"It should have been us from the start!" yelled Sasuke.

Blaming the Senju family for their ideals of peace and love. The will of Fire as well. He blamed the teachings of the first three Hokages for ruining Konoha. If the teachings would have never been passed, Orochimaru would have been killed the first time. But the Sandaime at that time allowed him to escape and continued on with the work the snake man did. If Konoha had Uchiha members as the first three Hokages everything would have been stopped the first time around with no consequences.

No curse seal would have been developed. No experimenting on children and most of all no invasion on Konoha during the chunin exams. Kabuto wouldn't have gone the way he did because of Danzo's 'Ne.' The deranged, power-hungry Hokage candidate would have been killed the first time when he showed his true colors later on. Everything that Danzo did would have been dealt with instead later on who continued with his own method hurting Konoha more than ever. Homura and Koharu saw this to be true. But also sadly Tsunade didn't want to agree with the psychopath boy, but saw truth to it. If her former sensei did step up from the start of his Hokage reign. But Sasuke words left a deep impact on Naruto. He is turning everything around on him blaming everything besides himself.

"You got this all wrong. You are blaming others while it's your clan's fault at the start" replied Naruto. Pointing out that Madara was the mastermind of the plan. Also that Obito Uchiha, a student of the Yondaime, manipulated everyone around him. That the Uchiha clan's thirst for power to control everything brought on their own downfall. Hashirama Senju defeated Madara, not just once but, multiple times in the past that his own vengeance destroyed him and also poisoned the clan. "So your own curse for power did this. No one else," stated Naruto.

Tsunade nodded, pointed out to Itachi but also Shisui gave their lives to protect Konoha.

In the end Sasuke was sentenced to death after some specimen is removed to repopulate the sharingan. But that wasn't the last thing that happened. Sasuke words left some meaning to the civilians of Konoha. Many didn't want to listen to the traitor's words but some truth rang to it. Many people started to blame Naruto again for the destruction of Konoha because of Pain. If Naruto was killed as a child everything would be different in Konoha.

With everything that Naruto endured. Everything he had done. Did it unfold because of Sasuke words. Yes he did bring some light while, many people wonders why did the Sandaime allow Naruto to live. Sasuke had the answer he is Konoha's weapon someone to protect Konoha but his own attention seeking caused more problems than answers. "What kind of shinobi would do all this? He is a joke. He just wanted people to look at him!" shouted Sasuke.

Many shinobi saw truth to it while Naruto looked shocked. But the biggest blow to Sasuke was asking why the Yondaime chose Naruto of all people than anyone else who is more worthy. Many shinobi along civilians remained quiet. Koharu and Homura wanted to dismiss Sasuke but Naruto didn't. He looked at Sasuke with a dark grin hating him. While everyone waited for Naruto "The Yondaime chose me because I am his son. I was given the duty since birth because I am the Yondaime son".

Everyone from the shinobi side didn't expect this. They all looked at Naruto and thought back to the Yondaime and soon realized the resemblance of the two look. Tsunade nodded while the elders looked shocked. They thought Naruto didn't know who his parents are but they started to grow worried. How much does Naruto know about his lineage now? Sasuke stood there shocked, hearing this while many people in Konoha are shocked as well. The elders on the other hand had another concern. A bigger concern seeing something that the Sandaime put off for years while Danzo tried to correct it.

"Naruto"

With him getting control of Kyuubi's power, doubts about Sasuke's words started to press on everyone's mind and Homura and Koharu had to make sure that Naruto is taken care of. Thinking that Kyuubi is influencing the boy but it wasn't, they knew to use this line will gain some support from others. They wanted to remove Kyuubi from Naruto. But on the other hand they didn't have the resources or a skilled Fuinjutsu user. But the biggest problem is that Naruto wan the only known Uzumaki in existence and only one form that clan can withstand Kyuubi's chakra. No other will last too long with Kyuubi's potent chakra and if they did, Kyuubi no doubt would make this difficult for many years. So the elders took charge without anyone else knowing.

Behind Tsunade's back, they placed Naruto in a cell that was designed to hold a Jinchuuriki in case of anything. Naruto wasn't aware of this secluded area that was built after the Kyuubi attack. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why. But the biggest question: who ordered the prison to be built. With everything he went through, why use it now instead when he was younger?

The answer came from Sasuke who was looking at Naruto outside the cell. "Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Sandaime". Thinking of the irony that the Sandaime Hokage. One of Naruto most trusted people had this place in case of Naruto's mental stability ever broke. "Also Tsunade knew about it and kept in case something bad happened," smirked Sasuke. Placing the tsukiyomi on Naruto, he collapsed then opened the cell and left.

When Naruto woke up and was freed form the prison by Sasuke he rushed to Konoha and watched it burned from the distance. Running through Konoha the only person came to his mind was Hinata. When Naruto found her, she was dead while her eyes were gone. In rage, he turned around to find Sakura with Hinata's eyes in her eye sockets. But that's not all that was in Sakura body that belonged to Hinata. Her ovaries were removed. The wounds on each side of Hinata's body covered her own with blood.

"Forgive me" crying and sobbing "It was all my fault. I let Sasuke out and he did all this to you and Konoha" dropping on her knees crying, Naruto looked to Sakura angry that it's her fault. Seeing the blood soaked clothes she is wearing, Naruto soon realize what happen. "He forced Shizune to do the procedure then killed her like an animal after he killed Hinata. Saying the only person you should have been with at the start is me. That I bothered him too much and that you had Hinata, he couldn't stand me". She believed that Sasuke would change once he came back to Konoha. That she would show that Sasuke is different and convince the elders to change their minds with the civilian council behind her. But in the end Sakura happiness turned into a nightmare.

Naruto, crying, looked to Sakura angry that this happen because of her. Holding onto Hinata's body, the burning flames never bother Naruto seeing everything in his life turned cold.

Few Days later

When Naruto woke up, he found himself inside a make shift tent. Seeing a large handful of shinobi survivors along with many, many civilians as well; Naruto glared at them making them all look down knowing it was their fault. They listened to Sasuke and now Konoha is again in rubble while many are struggling to survive in what's left over in Konoha.

Tsunade was found dead at the Hokage tower, Chidori through her chest destroying her heart. The remaining jonins all found dead while half of Kakashi's head was found. Shino was the only one alive besides Sakura and told Naruto what happened and seeing everything he knew was gone. "The elders are alive, Naruto. Both of them, they are trying to gain influence. But I tied them up seeing they are one of the main reasons for this happening," spoke Shino. Naruto listened to him while many shinobi looked to Naruto to support.

But nothing was left in Naruto. Everything he held close and dear is gone. "Take everyone to Suna. Leave the elders. Sasuke is coming for them sooner or later. Tell everyone that the elders remained behind in Konoha to take one last stand against the traitor," ordered Naruto. Shino nodded and started to move everyone out of Konoha then Hi No Kuni. "Also don't tell anyone and don't come back for me," said Naruto.

Shino nodded but he looked at his friend. "Naruto, you know what you need to do. Something that was supposed to happen the first time during the retrieval mission." Naruto nodded while Sakura continued to cry. When Naruto turned to her, he grew angry at her. Everything that happened was also her fault; she allowed Sasuke to get out, thinking he will change. But no, she wanted to help Sasuke in her own way and in the end…

Everything turned into a nightmare.

"Sakura, I want to talk to you outside," demanded Naruto. Sakura quietly nodded while Shino raised an eye "Get everyone **out".**Shino shivered to feel the dark voice he used. But inside of Naruto, everything he knew and held precious is gone. Hinata is dead, the life he wanted to have: a family with her but, it was destroyed and Sasuke's cruel joke to remove her eyes and ovaries and implant them into Sakura. Something that Sasuke didn't want Sakura while he thought Naruto would get his kicks with her.

When Naruto stepped outside he looked at Sakura who was confused to see him in sage mode. "Naruto-" before she can finish her sentence, Naruto sent a devastating punch to her stomach, cracking and breaking some of her ribs. Once on the floor two clones appear around Naruto "Run". Sakura stood there crying, fearing for her life **"I SAID RUN"** roared Naruto.

All he has is loneliness. Everyone he loved is gone. He looks at Sakura, a person who caused him pain. Another enemy that needs to die. "No please," crying and trembling in fear, Naruto kicked her sending her away. Looking at the pathetic girl in front of him. He wonders why Tsunade even gave her a chance, she wasted everything and in the end, her foolish desire to have the man of her dreams; that crush she has that she thinks she loves, destroyed Konoha but also many lives. "I'm sorry" cried Sakura.

Naruto stared at her emotionless "I'm not". Throwing the Rasenshuriken at Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi closed her eyes. When it came into contact, she never felt so much pain in her life. Everything in her body hurt and when it was done she just laid there on the ground still alive but barely moving but breathing enough. "Everything you did. All for you and your own stupid desire to have Sasuke. This happens!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura just looked up and cried knowing it's true. Konoha destroyed while a tenth of shinobi and civilians are alive. Her mother always told her to go after Sasuke and Sasuke destroyed everything but Naruto is the one that killed her. "Good bye Sakura". Picking her up from the neck Sakura looks to Naruto with tears. Her body broken and damaged, her clothes barely covering her at all. Naruto looked at her in disgust, trying to cover her body. "NO! Don't hide what you are!" throwing her on the floor. Naruto tears the remaining clothes she has "This is what you look like. Nothing but an ugly person. You were jealous of Hinata. Jealous of US. **WHY!?**" demanded Naruto.

Sakura continue to cry. Feeling the air hit her naked body, she tightens her eyes hoping he will stop. All she wanted was the person she loves to love her back but Naruto prevented that from happening. "You were happy with the one you love. I wanted to have that" cried Sakura. Naruto threw her onto the ground, seeing her naked and disgusting body. Seeing the scars on her sides, he looks to Sakura seeing Hinata's lavender eyes staring back at him. Everything he feels now is dead.

Sakura body tainted Hinata's innocence. Tainted her pure eyes. 'Hinata is gone'. The dream of having a family is gone. The dreams of growing old together and being together is gone. Sakura tried to get up while covering her body, but Naruto just stood there hating her. Everything he learned he started to ignore. Peace is gone. All he wants is Sasuke dead, the pain he caused Naruto he wants to make Sasuke suffer. "Good bye" said Naruto.

Stabbing Sakura in the chest with his hand piercing her body. She looks down to see his hand glow red, using Kyuubi chakra, Naruto killed Sakura the same way that Sasuke tried to do to him at the Valley of the end. But this is going to be different. Pushing more of Kyuubi's chakra Sakura's body turned to ash watching it burn. Her frozen terrifying face burned into Naruto's mind forever.

It was a few days later when Sasuke returned back to Konoha, hoping to finish off the elders once and for all. He found their bodies dead on the ground in the middle of what was left of Konoha. "Sasuke". Turning around the last Uchiha saw Naruto standing behind him with a smile on his face.

"Naruto" smiling, he notices Naruto dark look at him. "What. I gave Sakura an improvement. She wanted to be happy so I gave her what she wanted. Besides, Hinata had everything a kunoichi ever wanted. A pity she couldn't be alive to help restore my clan" smiled Sasuke. Once finished he charged towards Naruto with a Chidori slamming it right into his chest. Naruto never moved or flinched "Now you die" adding more chakra.

Naruto didn't scream instead he glared at Sasuke "No. This time I will fix what I was supposed to do all those years ago." Naruto grabbed Sasuke while three chakra tails appeared. "STOP" shouted Sasuke. Naruto closing his eyes so Sasuke won't use the sharingan on him. With already three tails out a fourth one followed. Feeling his body burning, Sasuke used Susanoo to break free but Naruto used the chakra tails, wrapping them together preventing the chakra beast from forming.

**"Naruto stop. You are going to kill us both!"** shouted Kyuubi. Feeling the clones dispel the sage chakra through Naruto pushed him. Now with eight tails, Kyuubi looked to Naruto crying in front of him. Everything they went together at least they will go out with a bang. Kyuubi couldn't but help smirk he is happy, to have known Naruto but also a good friend. **"I'm sorry Naruto. I know you wanted to have a life with her. But maybe you can"** watching Naruto open the gates to his cage.

Kyuubi grabbed onto Naruto's head making him wince. But what Naruto saw was a jutsu with endless number of hand seals and at the end, a timeline of events that happened before. A place where he can change "If I can only go back" cried Naruto. Seeing Hinata following him through Konoha Naruto wipes his face drying his tears.

**"You can. This is a Jikukan fuinjutsu I learned from the old man. It will send us back but there is a price. It is said that the dark side of your soul always has unfinished business. So until your dark side finishes the business. It will gain control of you. But if you fail, you will be sent to the stomach of Shinigami to relive what your soul couldn't have. Losing sight of what's in front of you while the darkness grows. But if this happens it will hurt very much**" answered Kyuubi. Naruto nodded thinking back to what Sasuke said to him. If none of this ever happened to Sasuke he wouldn't have killed Hinata. But Sasuke still poses a problem and so does everyone else. Everyone in Konoha turned on him once again. The elders placed him in the cell where the old man he once trusted the most had this place behind his back. Konoha betrayed him and maybe Konoha needs to change for him to be better. Seeing what was lost in the first place, maybe living in the darkness will help him continue and give him the power for what he needs to do.

Making the hand seals Naruto felt Kyuubi taking over his body outside the seal. With the last of the thousands of hand seals; perhaps going into the ten thousands. It was only seconds in the real world where Naruto's body along with Kyuubi is blowing up. The chakra blast sent a huge sonic boom to almost every nation but the chakra output as well.

Suna.

Gaara feeling the chakra looked to the direction of Konoha.

Iwa.

Kurotsuchi along with a few others turned to the direction.

Kumo.

A and B felt the chakra wondering what happen **"He's gone. Kyuubi is gone. I can't sense him anymore. What did he do?**" asked Hachibi, sadly. B nodded and told A, shocking him wondering what on earth happened in Konoha.

Kiri.

Ao felt the power coming from a long way away. Mei wondered what was going on and orders a team to go.

Konoha.

The village that once stood was destroyed; after being rebuilt then burned down. All that was left was a huge crater; nothing more. A crater going for miles. a battle that took place that rewrote history. A history not even Madara or Hashirama can match.

BUT

Right before Naruto's body exploded, Kyuubi took both his and Naruto spirits out of the body and left to go back. They couldn't go much back as they were hoping to but one place that they saw was the perfect opportunity. A month before the genin exams. That month Naruto will change the course of history. Change what happens in Konoha. Change everything for the better. Change for him to live a happy life in a dark world.

Konoha, Five years ago, Academy

Naruto yawning listening to Iruka's boring lectures, feeling his head spin all of the sudden. "Iruka-sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" blinking and feeling very hot, he soon starts to sweat. Trying to stay still his vision soon starts to blur while Naruto soon started to wobble.

Iruka shakes his head "No Naruto. The genin exams-" stopping, he watches Naruto collapse on the ground holding his stomach. "Naruto!" scolded Iruka, thinking he is doing a prank. Naruto's whole body sent out a chakra wave, sending everyone off their seats. Iruka slowly getting up notices Naruto thrashing and screaming. Picking him up, he rushes to the hospital and to get the Hokage.

Everyone in Konoha felt Kyuubi's chakra explode that day. As if it was trying to get out but in fact it was trying to get back into Naruto. With both souls returning back to the past. Today history is going to change and Kyuubi made a few tweaks into the seal.

LATER

Hiruzen sighed wondering what is going on. Just a few hours ago, Naruto was in class then a huge burst of his chakra but also Kyuubi's Chakra was released. He stood outside, waiting for the doctors to finish. "So?" asked Hiruzen. The medical team didn't know how to explain it. Sarutobi then ordered a message sent to Jiraiya, telling him he needs him back sooner than he expected. The medical teams didn't know what to say. They never encounter chakra pushing into a body like this.

Then as things couldn't get worse, another chakra blast erupted but this time, the blast came from Naruto's room. When Hiruzen and the medical team arrived, Naruto was nowhere to be found. His room was completely destroyed the chair gone burned marks in a few areas "Dear Kami. Secure Konoha. Find Naruto" ordered Hiruzen. The ANBU nodded and quickly left. The Sandaime walked into the room and looked around to see what is left.

One thing made him shiver when he saw it. A spiral on the wall that wasn't damaged by the blast. The spiral made by kunai marks with one word in the middle clear as day "Uzushiogakure". How did Naruto know? What is going on? Soon a monkey appeared giving him a scroll "Tell Jiraiya to go to Uzushiogakure". Reading the scroll, he raised an eyebrow, the toad sage felt Kyuubi's chakra all the way in Tea country. 'Did Naruto's seal release that much chakra?'

Thinking to himself, he wonders what is going to happen next? If Jiraiya felt it, what are the odds of the other nations knowing or feeling Kyuubi's chakra as well.

Uzu No Kuni.

When Naruto woke up he looked around finding himself in the ruins of Uzu. "It worked" running around he found a river and looked at his reflection. Shocked to see he is younger he smiles. Looking at himself he notices he is taller and has more muscle then he had before when he was a child. "Kurama?". Calling Kyuubi.

Mind scape

Naruto appears in front of Kyuubi yawning. Looking exhaust he looks at Naruto nodding his head **"Yea. We're back and I made a few improvements while you were sleep. Also, if anyone from Konoha comes. The chakra your parents left you behind I put more in it but their souls couldn't come back so they are shells. Meaning you can control them to work in your own way. But also they can also be outside the seal"** smirked Kyuubi. Wondering what more can this do but also how much damage with Minato and Kushina doing to Konoha before they leave once again?

Naruto nodded and smiled but first thing first. Coming back to the past "Going to train a bit. Also what about your chakra?" Kyuubi pointed behind him showing Minato smiling. With him appearing outside, he can get Kyuubi's chakra with no problem and in the meantime he can train until someone from Konoha comes for him. Or better yet, why not walk to Konoha with his parents. Teach the people to who mistreated Naruto wrongly a lesson.

Two Weeks Later

Jiraiya, reading the report from Hiruzen but, also some spies and people he knows. 'I don't understand. Why did Naruto suddenly release Kyuubi's chakra. Did the seal fail after all these years?'. Wondering what happened. He along with Gamabunta was swimming towards Uzu. Wondering how Naruto got to Uzu, Hiruzen sent him a picture of the Uzu spiral with Uzu craved right in the middle of the spiral.

"Jiraiya. You sure you can find the kid? I mean I felt Kyuubi's chakra from Myoboku. If something like that can happen when I'm there, what chance do you have?" asked Gamabunta.

"Don't know. But I got to make sure Naruto is alive" answered Jiraiya. Seeing the shore he jumped off the gama's head while the boss toad himself poofed back home. Jiraiya continued walking towards the ruins of Uzu; wondering why did Naruto come here. 'Maybe it wasn't Naruto. Maybe Kyuubi did do something. But sensei told me he hasn't told Naruto yet'. Wondering what else can go wrong. He wonders why Hiruzen is taking so long to tell Naruto about Kyuubi being sealed inside of him.

Running through the island for almost a few hours, Jiraiya notices some buildings not too far from his position. 'Well I found it. I can't sense Kyuubi's chakra or anyone else around the area.' Wondering if that is good or something bad happened to his godson. He started to think more about Naruto and the first time Minato and Kushina took the name from his book. He soon regrets not taking over his duties as a godfather and leaving Naruto behind in Konoha.

Hearing something from a distance after walking an hour, he stumbled upon some old training grounds. Moving along the shadows he wonders who the voices he hears are. "Got to do better. RASENGAN" shouted Naruto. When Jiraiya heard the attack he looked down from the tree shocked to see who it is.

Minato smirking uses a Kawarimi no Jutsu switching places with Jiraiya. "RASENGAN" shouted Naruto. Slamming the ball of chakra into Jiraiya's chest it sent the pervert through a tree. "Who was that" said Naruto. Knowing he can't reveal anything, he turns to Kushina with a smirk while Minato drags Jiraiya back to Naruto's location.

"Oh man, what hit me?" groaned Jiraiya.

"Naruto's Rasengan" replied Minato. "Sensei" hissed Minato. Kushina stood next to Naruto while Naruto soon started to glare at Jiraiya. With Kyuubi's help on his parents he told him everything what Minato and Kushina couldn't do the first time in the past. He learned that Jiraiya was his godfather which made Naruto angry that he left him behind for twelve years in Konoha. But he also understood that he had his own spy network to help Konoha.

Jiraiya is shocked. Looking at Minato and Kushina he turned to Naruto then back to the parents. Sensing their chakra "You're alive but how?" Before Jiraiya can even ask more, Kushina kicked Jiraiya in the ribs making him wince.

"How dare you. You abandoned Naruto!" shouted Kushina. Jiraiya coughing look onto Kushina nodding seeing it's really her because of her temper. "If you bothered to even check on Naruto you would have noticed the seal we placed on him," answered Kushina. Minato nodded told Jiraiya what sealed he used making the sennin eyes widen.

"We placed our chakra into Naruto so when he was old enough we would help him gain control of Kyuubi's chakra. But instead I find out Kyuubi has been healing our son. Helping him, keeping him alive which in the end used more of his chakra. Then when the time of our chakra came up to help Naruto. It came to a shocker how we told Naruto who we are. We found out Hiruzen did almost nothing to help Naruto but you as well. Kakashi also did nothing," hissed Minato.

Wondering why Konoha didn't honor his wish but also asked what happened if Naruto died if he was younger. What other person could seal Kyuubi or contain his power? Jiraiya looked nervous while Kushina told him who and she wouldn't like it one bit "Only an Uzumaki can withstand that power and Tsunade being one fourth needs to give birth so that can happen". But still there wasn't a one hundred percent chance the baby would survive at all. "They would have forced her to have a child while that child learned the hard way," hissed Kushina.

Jiraiya let out a nervous smile but looked at Naruto who is glaring at him. "I know what I did was wrong. But I had my spy network. We also have more problems than you all think," answered Jiraiya. Minato waved his hands telling him he figured out how much chakra that Naruto and Kyuubi sent out. Which probably warned the other nations of his presence. "Yes" stated Jiraiya. That the Uchiha clan is gone because the elders think they had a thing with Kyuubi attacking. "What?" asked Jiraiya. But Minato wasn't done, he figured to get rid of the problem and also with what Naruto knows during the past and why of Sasuke's power. The Uchiha clan was probably going to revolt against the Sandaime.

"Meaning Itachi was ordered to slaughter the clan. Good thing he did seeing they had a hand in this," answered Minato. Jiraiya looked speechless seeing that Minato figured this all out by himself or perhaps he already suspected something when he was Hokage. Maybe something happen during the fight with Kyuubi?

Kushina rolled her eyes seeing Jiraiya speechless look. "Then do you want to know what happened the night Kyuubi was released from me?" Tapping her foot, Jiraiya quickly turned to her seeing this is the best chance to know what happen. "Good, listen up and summon the toad with the key. I will help Naruto get Kyuubi's chakra. The deal we made should help Naruto," stated Kushina.

Naruto watching Jiraiya sighs. Noticing his distrusting look he claps his hands summons Gerotora who was surprised to see Minato alive. "I hope you know what you are doing Minato." Jiraiya turned to Naruto who also dropped a scroll onto the ground opening up "Sign the contract kid. No doubt Minato can teach you how to summon". Minato shakes and points to Jiraiya who had a gleam of hope just yet.

Naruto looked onto scrolled and listened to Minato to what to do. While Gerotora listened to Minato on what happened and what needs to be done. "Ribbit, if this is all true. This key will help Naruto. But isn't he young?" Kushina sent him a glare while Jiraiya shivered and told him to trust Minato. Naruto watching this sees his former sensei places too much trust in his father.

"Kushina-chan you know what to do" said Minato. Kushina nodded while Naruto listened to his mother on what needs to be done. Jiraiya turned to Minato and nodded, "This is going to be a long talk" said Minato.

Also check out chap two.


	2. Konoha's Punishment

I do not own Naruto.

ALRIGHT LETS TRY THIS AGAIN. I picked one hell of a day to come back. So lets hope the next day it will be much better.

Konoha Two weeks later

With the four walking towards Konoha, Minato and Kushina just has enough chakra to teach some people a lesson. Naruto who looks completely different dropped the orange suit. Now wearing black jonin pants with mesh armor over a dark red blood right shirt. Over the shirt a black hooded jacket with the red spiral on the back.

"Please. You must understand to why sensei did it" begged Jiraiya. Kushina sent him a glare asking if this happen to any other child would he done anything differently. Hiruzen knew who Naruto is and he didn't tell Naruto anything nor bother to help. "He couldn't show anyone favorites" stated Jiraiya. Kushina glare turned dark asking about the civilian council and elders showing Sasuke favorites.

Naruto who is son of a kage but also heir of Uzu and the Uzumaki clan, shouldn't he get also privileges as the teme.

"To learn how my former best friend's son is doing this. I am ashamed to think she would allow this or her clan" raged Kushina. Jiraiya kept quiet wondering how everyone is going to take about the truth of Kyuubi attack.

'Obito Uchiha' wondering how he stayed alive all this time. Minato confirmed his identity when he destroyed the mask he was wearing with a Rasengan. But in truth it was Naruto's doing in the future. "I know Konoha made many mistakes on Naruto". Minato stopped and turned to him making Jiraiya know he said something wrong. "Not everyone is at fault they needed someone to blame, to get over their grief".

"So I'm the scape goat. I'm that person that they should put their grief and hate on. Why not the teme clan seeing it's all their fault" shouted Naruto. Jiraiya remained quiet seeing that Naruto is speaking some truth into his words. "But they don't know. Its ok for a clan of traitors to walk free" The Uchiha clan has caused many problems to Konoha and this one but also to what Minato figured out is the biggest. He sent Hiruzen asking what he knows but also learn. The reply was something that Jiraiya didn't want to know.

Minato and Kushina continued to walk while Naruto followed his parents.

Konoha Gate

The same two chunins watching the gate but today it's going to be different. Before they even said a word to ask the three to sign, Minato and Kushina sent them a glare. Both of them looked to each other wondering if it's a genjutsu, watching Naruto walk besides them.

"Did Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki walk by and with Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes. So that wasn't a dream" said Kotetsu.

"Here I thought I was losing my mind" said Izumo.

"Or a prank" said Kotetsu.

With the three walking towards the Hokage tower everyone is shocked to see Minato. The Yondaime alive and walking besides him Kushina and on the other side as well.

Naruto.

"The Yondaime returned. But why is the demon walking with him"

"I don't care as long he kills him"

Every step, every turned almost the something and when he came close to the Hokage tower a squad Anbu appeared. "Lord Yondaime". said Tora shocked. Looking at Jiraiya nodding his head. He was expecting Jiraiya and Naruto but not the Yondaime or the red death as well.

"Stand aside. I want to speak to Hiruzen and demand answers to why our son was treated wrongly" hissed Minato. The Anbu flinched and looked to Naruto then to Minato with a big silent 'OO' coming out of their mouths. AS things could get any worse the former Hokage platoon of the Yondaime appeared. When Minato saw them he glared at them. But mostly to the third jonin which he forget his name and in a blink of a yellow flash he was cut down dead on the ground. "That was for kicking Naruto out of his shelter when it was raining".

Raido and Genma took a step back while Minato glared at them angry.

"You two are pathetic. You didn't even see who Naruto really is. After I helped you three out and this is what you did to my family". Genma let out a nervous chuckle while Kushina unsheathe her katana making Raido nervous. Soon more jonins came and one jonin wasn't late for the first time in his life which he should have been "Kakashi".

When Kakashi heard the voice and saw who it was "Sensei!" shocked to see who it is. The next thing Kakashi felt was a Rasengan slamming into his chest sending him flying to the Hokage tower wall.

"No. Not anymore. You lost that right. You couldn't even protect my own son. Do you know how much a bad life Naruto had in Konoha? ANY OF YOU" roared Minato. Everyone around him seemed to freeze while Kushina told them if Naruto died. Kyuubi would have been free and destroyed Konoha and without a seal master like herself or Minato. No one would be able to stop Kyuubi.

"But he is Kyuubi" shouted a jonin.

Kushina in a red blur sliced his head right off his body while his body dropped with a thump. "Idiot. If I seal a kunai inside a sealing scroll, does the sealing scroll turn into a kunai" roared Kushina. The shinobi also some civilians who followed the Yondaime heard what she said. The shinobi looked nervous seeing she put out a true point.

The civilians looked nervous seeing the basic common sense and logic to it.

"We didn't know he was your son" said a chunin.

"It matter that much. You all still fail to honor my last wish. To see him as a hero. If Iwa knew about him or Kumo he would have been killed or kidnapped. I watched everything and know everything that has happen!" shouted Minato. In a blink of an eye Minato disappeared and reappear BUT covered in blood. The shinobi got scared seeing what their former Yondaime is doing.

The civilians are terrified to see him covered in blood "Kyuubi is controlling the Yon-" before the civilian even finished it. Kushina stabbed her right into the chest and when she raised her head "Why".

Kushina notices who it is "Ibara". A civilian woman whose child is in the academy and was happy that Naruto failed in the past life time. "My son sacrificed his life to protect all of you and you spit at him" twisting the blade, Ibara drops down onto the ground dead. Kushina looking around notices "Tsubaki" another mother whose child is in the academy.

She looked terrified to see Kushina looking at her. Thinking she would see the Yondaime kill Naruto instead she learned the truth of Naruto being their son. "I didn't know please-" before she finished. She coughed blood out of her mouth and looked to the blade at her chest "I'm sorry". Kushina with another stabbed killed Tsubaki once and for all.

Minato stood and looked around angry to see them all standing around.

"Move" ordered Minato. Everyone moved from the door while Jiraiya drops his head wondering what is going to happen. Looking at the Anbu "Bring me the civilian council". The Anbu swallowed hard and wonders what he has in store for the civilian council.

Inside the tower

Hiruzen pushing the head ache way wondering why Team Ebisu is in his office. "Grandpa you better keep that chair warm when I become Hokage". Ebisu fixing his glasses and looked onto Konohamaru. Before anything else was said the door opened violently sending Konohamaru on the floor. "Hey don't knock me down. Don't you know who I am" folding his arms.

He turns around glaring at the person who opened the door.

Minato sent the boy a glare while Naruto rolled his eyes seeing Konohamaru like this.

"Minato" said Hiruzen. Jiraiya failed to mention this, wondering if Minato told him not to tell him at all. Minato walked into the room while Kushina followed as well "Kushina". Shocked to see who it is he notices "Naruto" as well walking in but also different. Now seeing him the baby fat around him is gone, replaced with muscle all around his body. Before he was the shortest in his class but now he is about the same height about Sasuke. The katana on his back sticking out while the blade sheath is on the side.

"Yondaime-sama" bowed Ebisu. Shocked to see who it is he made his team bow their heads, looking at Naruto "Bow to-" before he can finish with the rude tone in his voice. Minato kicked him towards the wall shocking team Ebisu.

"Talk to my son like that again. I won't hesitate to kill you" hissed Minato. The Konohamaru corps flinched to hear this turned to Naruto shocked he is a kage's son. "Now onto business" glaring at Hiruzen. The Sandaime raised an eye and looked to Jiraiya walking in shaking his head and pointing outside the window. "We can do this the easy way, where I will beat you to the ground demanding to know why my son was treated like the way he was".

Kushina nodded and unsheathe her blade glaring at Hiruzen. The Konohamaru corps shivered to feel the killing intent coming from the red head who they assumed is his mother. Jiraiya flinched to hear what Minato what's to do.

"You can't. Please Minato he tried to help Naruto" pleading with his former student. He wonders why he isn't listening to no one. But seeing how bad of a life Naruto had and witnessed everything, he can't blame him.

Hiruzen sighs and looks to Naruto who is glaring at him "I tried my best. I really did but I couldn't show-".

"Any favorites" answered Naruto. Pointing to him asking about Sasuke who the civilian council spoils him rotten while everyone in Konoha goes out of their way to make him happy. "I on the other hand get the shit end of the stick while his clan is responsible for Kyuubi attack. Everything that has happen to me is because of his clan they made it happen" shouted Naruto.

Ebisu waking up turned to Minato then looking onto Konohamaru with a death glare.

Hiruzen looked down ashamed knowing what he said is true.

Before he can say anything "RASENGAN" charged Minato. Slamming the ball of chakra into the Sandaime chest. It sent the old Hokage right out of the window and down to the ground.

"Grandpa" shouted Konohamaru. "But why?" crying and looking at the Yondaime who attacked him. Ebisu grabbed onto his students afraid that the Yondaime would do something drastic.

"He brought it to himself. The civilian council and elders are next" sneered Minato angrily with everything has been going. "Be happy I won't kill him. He turned his back on my family but also his sensei as well". Jumping from the window he landed onto the ground watching Hiruzen getting up. "You are going to fix this problem. You are going to make sure the last traitor that this Village loves so much is watched" ordered Minato. Hiruzen coughed and looked to Minato shocked that he knows all this. "Jiraiya will tell you everything. The one responsible for Kyuubi's attack is still alive and out there"

When Minato finished that many shinobi are shocked to hear this. Hiruzen coughed and looked to Minato "How?"

"Wish I knew. He knew where and who to kill. So makes me wonder if it was an inside job". Minato punched Hiruzen in the stomach making him drop onto his knees. The shinobi all around watched wondering what they can do. But when Kushina landed she walked to Hiruzen and slapped him onto the ground with tears pouring out.

"How dare you. You are nothing but a coward afraid the civilian council" shouted Minato. Hiruzen coughed and looked onto Minato knowing what he said is partially true. Over the years he allowed the civilian council to gain some ground. But also his former teammates and Danzo who has his own agenda in Konoha. When the Anbu appeared with some of the council member they looked happy to see the Yondaime alive. In the corner Danzo along with Hiruzen former teammates appeared.

"I know I made many mistakes. But you must understand. We suffered greatly because of Kyuubi attack" answered Hiruzen. Getting punched again, Minato stood in front of the Sandaime shaking his head. Kyuubi isn't to blame for the attack. Kushina walking towards the elders glaring at them "Kushina. Stop I know they share some of the blame" coughed Hiruzen. Trying to run towards, them Minato stood in front of him shaking his head.

Kushina focusing her chakra charge towards Danzo first. Using Kyuubi chakra she grabs the old war hawk hoping to avoided any contact. Pumping Kyuubi's chakra into Danzo arm the old war hawk let out a loud cry of pain. Tightening and pushing more chakra into the arm hoping to destroy the stolen sharingan in them. She twists her body and throws the old war hawk to the wall with Kakashi. "Now stay there" roared Kushina. Turning to some of the civilian council, they are shocked to see the Yondaime.

"He's alive he can kill Kyuubi".

"Kill the boy".

Kushina turning to them with a death glare while Minato disappeared in a yellow flash killing two council members. Kushina running towards them slashed two more down onto the ground. Jiraiya watching this shakes his head seeing they just killed four of the six council members of Konoha had. Naruto stood there watching everything turned to Minato and Kushina with one final order.

Hiruzen on the ground watches Minato walk to his wife while some medics ran to Hiruzen aid. "You better fix this problem Hiruzen. Because when your time comes. We will be waiting and that is a promise" hissed Minato. With the two standing next to each other they both disappeared in a red and yellow flash.

"Where are they going?" coughed Hiruzen.

"What do you think Hokage" spoke Naruto. Everyone turned to him glaring at Hiruzen who flinched to hear waht he called him. "They are going to leave a message to Konoha. A message that no one is going to forget". The moment he finished, Kushina and Minato appeared back in a red and yellow flash BUT covered in all blood.

Walking to Naruto they gave their son one last hug.

"Do your best" smiled Minato.

"Find someone to love" smiled Kushina.

With the three hugging Minato and Kushina vanished into thin air. Jiraiya watching this sighs wondering what change Minato to do this 'Did Naruto really have that much of a bad child hood. What Kushina said is true. If Naruto died Konoha would be destroyed and Kyuubi free?' Seeing he made too many mistakes and Minato and Kushina changed their minds about Jiraiya being Naruto's godfather.

The sennin looked over to Naruto who is by himself still holding his arms out to his parents who are gone. Knowing the mistake he made he looks to the Hokage monument and sighs. What Minato said hurt Jiraiya deeply but looking onto Naruto. The boy he left behinded needed him the most. Things are going to change and Naruto looked to Hiruzen shaking his head.

"Naruto please I can fix things. Give me a chance" pleaded Hiruzen. Watching Konohamaru appear in front of his grandfather. He looked to Naruto while Naruto turned his back on him. "Please give me and Konoha one more chance. I know they can change" cried Hiruzen. Watching Naruto's backside he sees the happy boy he use to know gone and now someone different who might someday change Konoha for the better or worse?

Jiraiya watched and look down seeing that Hiruzen lost Naruto's trust. The elders looked scared while Danzo looked very trouble while trying to flex his damage arm. Hiruzen just watched Naruto walking away from them.

"I will be going to my real home". Leaving in a shunshin, Hiruzen dropped his head wondering where he went wrong.

Next Day academy

The buzz is all about Naruto appearing what many people are now saying is the truth coming straight from the Yondaime and his wife mouths. Jiraiya told Hiruzen in a meeting with the shinobi council, elders and the remaining civilian council members which are NOW two. The shock that it sent to the council and Hokage that the Uchiha clan orchestrated the Kyuubi attack but also. They try to over throw the Hokage a few years ago.

When Sasuke walked in everyone stopped talking and wonders why everyone started to glare at him. Hearing the rumors himself the civilian council tried to protect him but with four members down and Minato telling Jiraiya the truth. The Gama sennin confirmed everything what his former apprentice told him and brought out the facts. The Yondaime words carried more weight seeing he fought the person responsible for all this.

With the class already graduating they all wait for their teams. Iruka sighs wonders if Naruto is ok. With the Yondaime incident many people and shinobi were killed and among them. Mizuki was one of them. Before Iruka spoke, Jiraiya walked in with Naruto and Kakashi who got the memo from Jiraiya to escort him to class.

"Sorry if we are late. I am trying to get in the habitat of coming on time or early" said Kakashi.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked towards an empty seat next to Shino. Jiraiya watching him and turned to the instructor of the class "Iruka here are the new teams. Sensei had to make a complete change". Passing the papers, Iruka raised an eye and looked to Naruto.

"But did Naruto graduate from the academy?" asked Iruka. Jiraiya sent him a glare making the chunin instructor flinch. Everyone turned to Naruto rolling his eyes. Whispers among the academy students while Naruto rolled his eyes asking if he needs to kill someone to prove for his head band. "Well speaking of headband. You need to get a standard one" answered Iruka. Wondering where Naruto got a headband with two symbols he thinks he is trying to fool everyone.

Kakashi flinched while Jiraiya wince. Naruto on the other hand turned to Iruka with a dark look with killing intent that made the chunin gasp for air.

"For you that don't know sensei. I am part of the Uzumaki clan of Uzu no Kuni. The second founders of Konoha, instead of the false Uchiha clan claims. Cousin to the Senju clan who help create Konoha while the Uchiha became the third. Everyone form the Uzumaki and Senju family used this headband to show the ties they had". Getting up he walked passed everyone and left out the door.

Iruka looked stunned while everyone thought he was joking. Jiraiya shakes and looked to everyone seeing he has to give out a history lesson.

"So listen up and I am not going to repeat myself". Some of the students wonder who the man is while Iruka answered. To say the students where shock to hear this while Jiraiya nodded and told him that Naruto will be also learning from him.

"Why him? I am stronger than him. I don't think for a second he is the Yondaime son" stated Sasuke. Some of the girls look to Sasuke while looking back to what Jiraiya said. With the words of their parents still fresh in their minds. But seeing a sennin in front of them "Also he has Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Why did he get all that power instead of someone else" Jiraiya looked to Kakashi who nodded.

Disappearing and knocking Sasuke out from the back of the head. Jiraiya sighs seeing that Hiruzen removed the law about Naruto's status. But in the end everything about Naruto is also reveal. A kage son. An heir to a clan but also a nation. Three factors that should be more important than Kyuubi.

"Now that I can speak with no interruptions" stated Jiraiya.

Everyone kept quiet the next hour is going to be hell.

Training ground Seven.

Naruto sat on the ground meditating happy how everything went so far. Turning to his right he saw Kakashi along with the traitors following behind him. As he takes a deep breath he needs to calm down. "Naruto" smiled Kakashi. Naruto turned to him with a glare while Kakashi flinched. Looking over to Sasuke and Sakura he rolled his eyes.

The silence between the three wasn't easy. The tension among the team wasn't something that anyone wanted to have. Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto while Sakura smiled at Sasuke and glared at Naruto. Wondering what her mother was saying true. She finds it hard to believe Naruto of all people is this person and more.

"What now" asked Naruto. "I refused to go through some stupid introduction. Find me when we are ready as a team" getting up he walks to the tree and starts to mediate. Kakashi sighed took out two bells making him raise an eye, while he explained everything and already went through the introduction with the two walking here. "So how did I get stuck with them" asked Naruto.

Kakashi let out a nervous laugh "You are the worse student. So to balance the team the highest and lowest gets pair together" answered Sakura. Naruto sent her a glare while he turned to Kakashi nodding. Mumbling to himself he wonders why something so stupid would work. Wondering why they don't just place a genin team who are each on the same level or close. It would make everyone's life easy.

Kakashi also told them they passed the academy test but aren't full-fledged shinobi. AS Naruto ignores this he watches the other two reactions while Kakashi takes out a timer.

"You have until lunch to get the bells from me. If you can't then I send you three back to the academy" stated Kakashi. Naruto clearly shakes his head wondering how this will play out. Thinking if Hinata already finished he wants to see her but yet knows he can't reveal everything to her. But Kyuubi has been working on a seal that might be benefit for her and him.

"Go" watching the jump into different locations. Kakashi turns to Naruto wondering why he hasn't gone yet. "Something wrong?" Naruto shaking started to walk away making Kakashi wonder what he is up to. Reminding Naruto he has until lunch time knowing that Jiraiya explained to Naruto what happens if they can't get the bells from Kakashi.

"Yeah, I heard you I will be right back" answered Naruto. Leaving in a shunshin he disappears leaving Kakashi to wonder what he is going to do. Turning around he looks around seeing that Sakura is hiding while Sasuke is on the opposite side of the forest. But the one that worries him the most is Naruto and what his parents taught him.

Training ground eight

When Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke "Yo. Sorry to drop in like this. But I am kind in a bind".

Looking at Kurenai sensei she raised an eye wondering what is going on. With Naruto parents coming back for a short while and also the example they set to Konoha she wonders what is going on.

"Naruto since you came back. I thought any binds was taken care by your parents and they made it very clear to many shinobi and civilians. I even heard the Sandaime was trying to fix the issues now of all times!" spoke Kurenai. Naruto nodded but told her it's a different kind of bind with his team. "Meaning?" Pointing to the three Kiba raised an eye wondering what's wrong with Naruto's team. He thought he was going to be happy being on Sakura team but also hates it when Sasuke on it.

"Well I got Kakashi and he wants us to use team work to get the bells. Sasuke is doing his own thing. Sakura is ignoring me while worshiping the teme ground. I mean how can three genin take out a full experience shinobi" said Naruto folding his arms. Kurenai hearing this nods and giggles seeing that Naruto thought this out. Of all the people it was Naruto not the two top academy students figured it out but the dead last. Team eight turned to her wondering what so funny.

"I have to say Naruto. Your file said you are the dead last but. I take it something change" asked Kurenai, sitting on the tree stump. Team eight sat on the ground while Naruto nodded. With Kyuubi secret already out since yesterday and what the control Minato and Kushina did. Konoha is looking at Naruto differently and Naruto is looking at Konoha darkly.

"Well remember the month when I dropped on the ground screaming in pain" watching Hinata nod her head concernedly. She tried to visit Naruto later at the hospital but her care taker Ko advise not to. "Well when that happened. My parents placed a fail-safe in case I was going to take over Kurama chakra". Everyone blinked while Kurenai raised an eye asking who Kurama is. "Oh yeah. Sorry I mean Kyuubi he has a name. So that chakra explosion also sorry guys about that".

"No problem. It was more like an alarm clock. It woke me and Akamaru up" smirked Kiba.

"Yes. The chakra was powerful" stated Shino

"Hai. AS long your fine" squeak Hinata.

Naruto nodded and continue to why the chakra happen. With the fail safe in place and him absorbing Kyuubi chakra into his own chakra. Kyuubi over the years healed him but also protected him which made the seal think I was already sixteen or older to control his chakra.

"But with all that chakra in me the seal thought I was old enough. So without warning my parents chakra came out and they didn't look too happy. They saw everything I went through and I guess kaasan needed to take me somewhere safe until Tousan, tweaked the seal"

Kurenai nodded seeing that her team is listening to Naruto carefully. It's not every day to hear that the Yondaime along with his wife returned back to the dead for a while. And during that time the Yondaime with his wife made many examples of people to what they did to their son.

"So when they took you to Uzu. I guess they trained you" asked Kurenai.

Naruto nodded told them of all the jutsu he learned from his parents but one stood out the most. Putting his hands together he creates a kage bunshin.

"But we all know the bunshin" spoke Kiba. Kurenai shakes pointing out the clone is different. Naruto nodded pointed out the kage bunshin is a bunshin to him. With his clan's abilities it's harder for Naruto to control his chakra "Yea that guy with the white hair told us about your clan dude. I mean why did they do that?"

Naruto looked down and wonders himself for a long time but also from the previous time. Why did they change and hide everything from his clan and why didn't the other clan heads notice?

"Don't know. I guess what Kyuubi did, they wanted to hide everything but it wasn't his fault" muttered Naruto. Kurenai stopping Naruto before he said anything more. With the meeting of some jonins had she looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya sadly while they expected a war might be over the horizon. But to hear someone from the Uchiha clan is the reason to why Kyuubi went rampage in Konoha. That someone escaped Itachi slaughter and is still out there. The person responsible for her father's death but also countless more.

"The other jonins sensei got the message and will keep an eye on someone in case he tries to leave or contact" stopping she watches Naruto nod. Seeing that Jiraiya told him of the meeting. Kakashi was stunned to hear his former teammate is alive and the one who caused all the trouble. "Ok, so I assume Lady Kushina took you to Uzu. Where your parents trained you a bit?" asked Kurenai. Naruto smiled but he decided to show her more, making a few hundred kage bunshin appear. Kiba is shocked to see it while Shino raised his sunglasses wondering if his vision was failing.

Hinata turned beef red looking at all the Naruto 'So many Naruto-ken's'. Thinking to herself she looks down to her lap trying not to faint.

"The special thing about the kage bunshin. Everything they do or experience it transfers to the original. So with so many of them doing the same thing. I learn everything much faster. But if the academy actually thought me right. I wouldn't be the dead last. Kaasan taught me some fuinjutsu she says I have a sharp mind. Just needed someone to help me" answered Naruto. Dispersing them all Kurenai nodded seeing what Naruto is saying. Wondering how strong he has gotten she asks about the negative effects while the rest of her team wonders what Naruto said to be true. "Unless I dispelled them all it hits me hard. But at a handful I won't feel it" answered Naruto.

"Interesting. I got to give you credit Naruto. You are unpredictable. So with so many clones working at the same time and all this happening. You must be at least chunin level with kage level chakra reserves or higher" smirked Kurenai. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously while her team looked confuse on the nature of the kage bunshin. Explaining to them the kage bunshin is more for ideal of tracking the clone would go to enemy territory see what they do and once they got the information. They would dispel while the original gets the memories.

"But you also get the drawbacks. The clone gets exhausted. Gets hungry and sleepy but the most dangerous is the mental stress. All that information can kill someone" explained Kurenai. Naruto nodded but also explains to him that it doesn't affect him due to his healing and large chakra reserves. "So what's the nature of the visit?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto rubbed his head asking if they are willing to help him show Kakashi sensei he is able to work well in a team.

"So if he sees me working with you guys he can't really send me the academy. I mean I tried to have the teme and bitch to help me". Everyone blinked while Hinata looked at Naruto shocked. Kiba has his mouth open while shinobi raised an eye. Kurenai is shocked that Naruto would say that to Sakura a girl he has been following since the start of the academy. "What why is everyone looking at me strangely?"

"Dude you just called Sakura a bitch" replied Kiba. Even though she is she always made fun of Kiba and Akamaru and every time he stood up to her she would punch him on the head. Over the years he learned not to say anything back unless he needs to. Which it saved him a headache most of the time.

"Tell me about it. My kaasan gave me a long, long talk about girls. She told me but also taught me a lot. So I guess I grow up a bit" answered Naruto. Shino pointing to Naruto's height but also appearance as well. Standing next to him they all see Naruto taller than he was before, looking at Hinata he stood next to her showing he is taller than her. "Yea. Tousan said something about my kekkei genkai activating when he fixed the seal" answered Naruto.

Hinata blushing looks at Naruto hovering over her. Looking away she trips on her own two feet "Eep" feeling gravity pushing her down she felt a pair of arms and hands catching her but also holding her protectively. Looking up she stares at Naruto's blue eyes but notices something. Those blue eyes she seems to get lost shows the harden truth he has seen.

"You ok" whispered Naruto. Holding her closer to his body he took a deep silent breath of her scent.

"Hai" smiled Hinata.

Hearing someone clearing there voice they turned to Kurenai with a smirk on her face watching the scene.

"So when do you want team eight to attack Kakashi" using her finger pointing to her team. Naruto smirked and looked to the three giving them their roles in attack. Kurenai watching this notices how well thought out the plan he came up with. 'To think it took his parents but also if someone gave him the time he really needed. He could have been great. The way Hinata looks to him made me wonder what he sees in him now'. Happy that Naruto won't be paying attention to Sakura he wonders how Hinata will like the new role change.

Training ground seven.

It's been over an hour and Kakashi looked to Sakura who is still foaming from the mouth. Sasuke is tied to a tree trying to escape but also yelling at him about something. 'Should have done the bell test tomorrow, instead of today. But the Hokage wanted things done now and Naruto is still nowhere to be found'. Reading his book he raised an eye and notices something from the corner of his eyes. "What".

Jumping away from the two funnels coming at him. He watches a swarm of bugs coming at his location 'What's going on here?'. Dodging the bugs he notices two blurs jumping from Sasuke and Sakura position. One blur made to black and red with multiple bunshin and the other is a purple blue 'Is that Naruto, WAIT this is Kurenai team' wondering what Naruto is up to.

Kakashi watches the first clone charging towards him thinking he is going to use a bunshin in a fight. AS the clone reaches Kakashi he touches the bells making them jingle. When Kakashi heard it he turned to the other four coming straight at him 'Wait then that means they are Kage bunshin'. Blocking the punch to his chest. 'He's strong'.

The three clones quickly kicks Kakashi high in the air while Naruto coming down with a heel kick "Uzumaki Barrage". Kakashi, bringing his hands together, catches the kick and throws Naruto to the ground. Watching the blonde land on his feet he throws some shuriken towards Kakashi "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". With the last of the hand seals done Kakashi eyes widen to see the hundreds of Shuriken coming at him.

"When did he learn this? But from whom?" said Kakashi. Within a moment all the Shuriken hit Kakashi while he disappeared in a poof of smoke replacing himself with a log. Hinata watching this soon started to charge towards Kakashi location making him coming from hiding. 'Clever. Kiba attacked me. Shino pushed me into position. Naruto attacks me while Hinata finishes me off. I got to say Naruto your dad would be proud'. Grabbing Hinata's arm he pulls out a kunai and places it on her neck "Alright all of you can stop but I want to know why attack me?" demanded Kakashi.

Hinata turned to Naruto who nodded and used a special Kawarimi no Jutsu with a shadow clone of his to replace Hinata. "What!" Watching the Kage bunshin elbow Kakashi in the stomach. Naruto quickly using another Kawarimi no Jutsu, charging towards Kakashi while Hinata attacked from the side. Kakashi watched as Kiba came towards him with two funnels. 'Got to be kidding me right?'

With Kiba and Akamaru landing in front of Kakashi, Shino with his bugs from behind and Naruto with Hinata on his side. Kakashi stood there in the middle wondering why Naruto brought Kurenai team in. "Damn it dobe. Untie me" shouted Sasuke. Watching the fight he is glaring at Naruto for ruining his sneak attack he was planning on Kakashi.

Kurenai clapping her hands while Jiraiya also appeared out of the woods clapping.

"I got to say kid. You did really well working with them" explained Jiraiya. Cutting Sasuke free while Kurenai broke the genjutsu. Sakura blinked and looked around to see everyone around Kakashi. Wondering if she missed anything, team eight got anime sweats while Naruto shakes his head.

"Sakura, Sasuke. I asked you two to help me to get the bells" asked Naruto.

"And I said I don't need it" shouted Sasuke.

"Baka" screeched Sakura.

Kakashi watching this smiled and threw the bells towards Sasuke and Sakura making them raise an eye. Thinking that Naruto will go back to the academy Sakura smiles and looked to Sasuke who doesn't look too happy.

"The objective was to get the bells from me. But you two didn't" said Kakashi. Sakura holding the bell while Kakashi shakes and pointed to Naruto and team eight.

"Yea what about them?" asked Sakura. Jiraiya shakes his head turned to Kurenai asking if she wants to explain it. Kurenai shakes pointed to Kakashi while the copycat ninja nodded. Sasuke who is looking at team eight looked over to Kurenai then to Kakashi. Moving his sights to Naruto and then to Sakura he cursed underneath his breath seeing what they needed to do.

"So you figured it teme" smirked Naruto. Sasuke sent him a glare while Sakura still looked confused. "Tell me Sakura how were you going to get a bell from a jonin with years of experience?" asked Naruto. Sakura turned to Sasuke who threw the ball on the ground angry that Naruto understood what he needed to do.

"Yea I did. You went to team eight to show Kakashi that you can work in a team. When I was cut free you asked us to help you get the bells before. I refused because I didn't want any help" stated Sasuke. Seeing that Naruto made him look like a fool, Kakashi nodded and turned to Jiraiya who nodded. Kurenai watched this looked over to Naruto and frown. Seeing that the team didnt pass but seeing he is able to work great on her team. She turns to Jiraiya who is thinking on the issue.

"Alright kid. Seeing that these two didn't want to work in a team, I guess I will take you as an apprentice. Meaning you will work with the other teams" stated Jiraiya. Naruto nodded and looked to the traitors from the future as he knows. Wondering what will happen later on in the future; how much will the future change for him.

Sasuke and Sakura looked stunned hearing this. Sakura soon started to tearing up while Sasuke tighten his fist in rage.

"NO. I need to be a genin so I can kill Itachi". Shouting at the jonins and Sennin, Jiraiya pointed that they failed to see the point of the exam while Naruto understood it. Pointing to Sakura who just wanted to work with Sasuke. She looked down knowing that is true. Pointing to Sasuke he wanted no one to get in his way thinking he was strong enough to take down a jonin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble. You two fail and you're going back to the academy" answered Jiraiya. Kakashi nodded told them to report the next morning of the academy. Sakura looked down while Sasuke turned his back and walked away. "I will have an anbu keep an eye on him. So he won't get any ideas" stated Jiraiya. Kurenai and Kakashi nodded looked to Sasuke seeing how he is.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and turned to Jiraiya asking what time should he appear to train. "At a real training ground. Not the bath house or springs you pervert". Jiraiya dropped his head while Naruto smirked seeing how everything is going his way.

And Cut.


	3. Hinata's Return in the Dark

I do not own Naruto.

One month Later Hokage Tower

Naruto was standing with Team Eight waiting for their first C rank mission. Kurenai didn't want to but having Naruto on the team as well with back-up would benefit the mission. Also with them is Kakashi who has his nose inside a book reading and waiting for the mission details.

Now with the Sandaime he is a total mess. Since Kushina and Minato pulled that stunt over a month ago his work load didn't double but it did triple and the clan heads themselves also had their workload tripled. The remaining civilian council were practically kicked out of all the meetings seeing that they are only two of them left.

The elders on the other hand are a different story. Danzo, when he was alone checked his arm and found the Hashirama cells he implanted in his arm were mostly destroyed. But that was the least of his problems. The stolen sharingans that were implanted in the arm were also destroyed during the process when Kushina grabbed him.

With most of Hashirama cells destroyed in his arm the eye in his right socket has become more of a issue for him to use. Without the use of Hashirama's cells he cant use the sharingan's special ability.

Homura and Koharu faced Konoha's public having to come clean to what happened to Naruto. Many of the shinobi were angry that the elders and civilian council manipulated them to think differently about Naruto. Many right now regretted ever going behind the back of the Hokage or refusing to listen the leader of the village.

But one of the biggest issue that Konoha has is how the Rookies of the Year failed the final test that easy. The clan heads all looked at the Academy curriculum while Jiraiya shakes his head seeing how low it got. For the shinobi it became a great concern seeing that only seven students out of a whole class manage to graduate. But a bigger insult was Naruto, who is the dead last when he should have been one of the top students seeing he managed to graduate the class with two jonin jutsu's under his belt.

His special type of henge and his kage bunshin no jutsu.

Needless to say the shinobi of Konoha are getting worried seeing how they took a hit with the Yondaime along with his wife killing anyone who caused their son pain. With the lost of numbers many are worried how the academy is going to change that.

"So what is the mission?" asked Naruto. Shooting a glare towards Iruka, who expressed his feelings thinking they aren't ready for a C rank mission.

"Escort mission to Nami. A master bridge builder. You are to protect him from bandits and stay in Nami for a month until the bridge is completely built" answered the Hokage. Giving Iruka a signal to send in the client, Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the calendar seeing this is the same day he went to Nami.

As Tazuna walked in he took a drink from his bottle and looked at the group in front of him.

"What's this? I paid good money and you give me two adults and four brats" said Tazuna. Naruto turns to Tazuna with red eyes and black slits making the drunken bridge builder shiver. 'I got to quit drinking this early in the morning' thought Tazuna. Thinking of the alcohol is affecting his sight, he looks at Naruto who flashed his red eyes once again making him gulp nervous.

"Tazuna, I am sure that Kurenai and I can handle a few bandits that come along the away. Each genin here comes from a shinobi clan of Konoha while Naruto is apprentice to Master Jiraiya" spoke Kakashi. Kurenai nodded while looking at her team knowing they work well with Naruto.

"Alright. I will take your word on it" grumbled Tazuna.

Hiruzen nodded and looked to Naruto who is walking towards the door ready to leave for the mission. Watching him leave through the door, Team Eight looked to the Hokage who is frowning. Hearing a crash they turned to the door while Naruto is carrying the Konohamaru corps.

"I think these belong to you" dropping the three onto the ground.

Konohamaru huffed his chest and glared at Naruto.

"You got some nerve to do that to me of all people. Show some respect!" shouted Konohamaru.

Naruto stopped walking towards the door and turned to Konohamaru who stomped both feet on the ground. Setting his sights onto the Hokage he let out a smile and turned to Konohamaru who glared at Naruto.

"You got some nerve thinking you are better" simply stated Naruto. Konohamaru was about to speak but Naruto glared at him making him shiver "You are just like Sasuke, a spoiled little brat that everyone looks up to while everyone talks how great he is, and where did he end up? Back at the academy for failing. Everyone has such high expectations from him but also you. But, what I see is a spoiled brat who doesn't know who he is. Grow up. Next time you try to pretend-attack me I will cast a genjutsu on you that every time you wake in the morning you will wet your bed until you're are eighteen" threaten Naruto.

The Konohamaru corps flinched while Konohamaru himself looked scared.

Kiba let out a chuckle while Hinata covered her mouth shocked that Naruto would do such a thing. Shino looked a little disturb, Kakashi chuckled of the idea of the punishment. Kurenai made a face hating to be the mother to change the seats until he is eighteen.

At the Gate LATER

Naruto leaned on the wall taking a deep breath waiting for everyone to arrive. Turning to his right he saw Sakura walking alone with her head down. Just watching her made his blood boil. Everything she did in the future was for her happiness no matter what happened to others. In the end she ruined Konoha, his life, but also countless more.

**"Naruto, I think I might have figured a way to bring back your mate. But it's the same price she will pay. Her heart will be consumed to darkness**" said Kyuubi.

"I see. What do you think I should do Kyuubi? Give Hinata-chan a second chance of what we couldn't do" asked Naruto. Waiting for a reply he stops and thinks for a moment. "Wait how did you figure out a way to bring back Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto quietly to himself.

Kyuubi let out a chuckle wondering when he was going to ask this.

"**Remember how your parents left a bit of their chakra in the seal. Well when she healed you before the bastard destroyed everything I found a small amount of her chakra in your system. Left over when she healed you that came back with us. But that's not the only chakra I found and came back with us, I found the Hokage and her apprentice as well. The good apprentice**" smirked Kyuubi. Naruto's mouth dropped open just hearing this. Thinking of Tsunade but also of Shizune is it possible to bring them back from the previous time line to this one.

"Kurama this is perfect. But what are the requirements to bring them back?" asked Naruto.

Before Kyuubi can tell Naruto anything he noticed Sasuke walking around the village. Seeing that the academy class is over Sasuke was walking around and noticed Naruto standing near the gate.

For Sasuke the whole month has been nothing but hell for him. The male rookie of the year failed the team test along with the female rookie of the year. But yet the dead last of the academy figured it out. Just going back to the academy is embarrassing for him while he still has to see the pink hair in the class room. Yet Sakura hasn't said one thing to Sasuke since the failure of the team.

"Any reason why you are standing here by yourself dobe?" watching Naruto open his eye to look at Sasuke and ignore him. As he gets angry seeing that Naruto didn't answer his question. "I see what is going on. The Yondaime's son thinks he is better then me because he is a shinobi" sucking his teeth. Sasuke set his sights on Naruto's katana on his back. 'That sword, why is there a fox on the bottom of the handle?'

"Naruto" shouted Kakashi. Walking with Team Eight and the client, the one-eyed sharingan user looked to Sasuke wondering what is going on. "So are you ready to go on a mission?" watching Naruto nod and walk towards Team Eight "Alright then".

"What kind of mission is it?" asked Sasuke. Curious how a fresh team of genin is leaving outside of Konoha to do a mission this early. He watched Team Eight look at Naruto not answering his question.

"Sorry but we can't discuss mission details to an academy student. It could be too much for him that he might get nightmares" chuckled Naruto. Elbowing Kiba he let out a chuckle as well. Akamaru let out a bark in agreement.

Sasuke angry at the teasing shot a dark glare at Naruto for that insult.

"Ohh the academy student is trying to act tough" laughed Kiba.

"Keep laughing. Wait until next graduating class then you will be sorry" stated Sasuke. Naruto hearing this turned to the Uchiha and looked to Team Eight and back to Kakashi.

"This actually poses a problem" everyone turned to Naruto wondering what he means. "Well. The chunin exams are what two to three months maybe four away? I won't be able to take them unless. I am on a three cell team. Meaning when Sasuke finally graduates and hopefully passes the team test. He will be genin while us rookies will have already six month plus experience but also some of us might be chunins"

"Naruto you do bring up a point. Maybe the Hokage will have some genin take the chunin exams with you on a team" answered Kakashi.

"Sounds right. So in other words we keep moving forward while Sasuke is stuck" smiled Naruto.

Sasuke's facial expression turned dark. When he was at the academy Naruto never made fun of him, unless he bothered him trying to prove he is better than him. But this is a different side of Naruto he has never seen before. Someone who is thinking ahead and planning ahead against his enemy.

"Whatever" said Sasuke walking away.

"I will be right back" Kakashi turned to the shadows and soon started to walk off.

Kurenai looked at her team and Naruto giving them all orders but also positions. Hinata blushed a bit seeing she and Naruto are taking the front while Shino and Kakashi take the middle. Tazuna will walk with them while Kurenai and Kiba will take the back.

"Alright. I think we are ready to go" replied Kakashi.

"Making sure the anbu watches him go back home" spoke Kurenai. Kakashi nodded seeing that Sasuke might cause some problems and with what his sensei did to Konoha but also told Jiraiya what happened. To say Kakashi but also other top jonins and anbu of Konoha were shocked to hear that the Uchiha clan had a hand in Kyuubi attack.

But also they tried to over throw Hiruzen a few years ago while Itachi, who Hiruzen and the elders said started to lose sight of everything and continued his path of murder.

"Let's go" ordered Kakashi

* * *

On the Way

Naruto talked to Kyuubi listening to the ritual seeing that using the chakra they use Naruto's body and soul as a window to bring the older soul from the future time line. But what concerned Naruto the most were the seals that has to be used. The hand seals will be different when he uses the fuinjutsu on the ground but also on the person's body.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun" stuttering his name, Hinata noticed Naruto is too quiet. Ever since the incident at the academy but after his parents made their point. She has noticed Naruto's dark outlook on some people. But yet she sees those lonely eyes but in those eyes she sees hurt but also death in them.

"Sorry. My tenant and I have been talking bout a few things" said Naruto. As he continued to walk he noticed everyone behind him stopped walking leaving a fifteen foot gap between Naruto and the others. "What?" Wondering what's wrong, he looks at Kakashi who looks nervous. "Oh for Kami's sake. Tousan and Kaasan had a long talk about some terms. Ero-sennin knows"

"Yes. Master Jiraiya told me while Sensei and Kushina sensei had a long chat. In fact I wasn't aware of Hashirama's wife as well. So Naruto whatever happens please keep it to a minimal" asked Kakashi nervously.

"Sure. No problem" waved Naruto. "Besides he's more of a chibi kitsune" chuckled Naruto.

**"HEY I HEARD THAT"** roared Kurama.

"You can talk to it?" stuttered Hinata.

**"I am not an IT"** roared Kurama.

"Yes I can talk to him but also he can see and hear everyone. Right now he is angry that he was called an it while I called him a chibi kitsune" chuckled Naruto. Walking forward he notices everyone still haven't moved while Tazuna looked confused. "Come on" said Naruto.

Halfway going, Naruto noticed the puddle on the ground, turning to Hinata with a smile she looked away and blushed a bit.

"I take it you notice the puddle?" whispered Naruto. Hinata activated her byakugan with a ram seal and looked around. Noticing something in the puddle of water, she turned to Naruto who placed his finger over his mouth. "Cover me" whispered Naruto. Slowing moving his hand on the katana handle, Hinata moved her hand to her kunai pouch.

By now Kiba and Shino noticed something wrong while the jonins raised an eyebrow wondering what is going to happen.

Once they all passed the puddle of water. Chains shot out and wrapped around the jonins shredding them to pieces.

"Shino, Kiba, stay with Tazuna. Kage Bunshin no jutsu" giving out his orders and making a few clones. Naruto charged with his katana and caught the chain coming from one of the nin. "Not this time" swinging the blade he sent the chain towards the other chain making them tangle. Hinata came from behind and slammed a close palm to the nin chest sending him back.

Soon the clones jumped from above covering her but also sending the nin back.

Naruto ran towards the last one focusing his wind chakra onto the blade and slashed downward shooting a wind blade.

"Damn. Are these genins or chunins?" said the first demon brothers. Looking around both of them looked at each other and nodded. Throwing some smoke pellets on the ground. They disappeared while Tazuna looked relieved that they left for now.

"So sensei how did we do?" asked Naruto. Placing his katana back in its sheath, Kurenai and Kakashi leaned on a tree nodding.

"Good. I got to admit Naruto you kept a level head. Made sure the client is safe, gave out orders, and managed to fight the enemy off" said Kakashi. Kurenai agreed but looked at Hinata who didn't show any lack of confidence.

"So what's going on here? Those are chunin level missing nin, not something a C rank is prepared for" asked Kakashi. Flipping the pages he found a name that those two demon brothers work with. "Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist. A rank missing nin from Kiri who failed to kill the Mizukage for a coup. One of the seven swordsman of the mist" closing the book quickly. He wonders if its irony that the seven swordsman try to kill the Mizukage with a coup. 'Maybe Kiri and Konoha has something more in common' thought Kakashi bitterly.

"So what's next?" asked Naruto. Kurenai looked to Kakashi while he looked at the client who is nervous.

"Well for starters the client here needs to tell us the real situation he is in" asked Kakashi.

Tazuna looks pale seeing his lie just backfired on him.

"I had my reasons please. I will pay whatever the mission is, once I finish the bridge" pleaded Tazuna.

"Ok" said Naruto. Turning around and starting to walk, Kakashi grabbed his jacket preventing him from going any further. "Huh. What's going on?" blinked Naruto. Trying to walk he turns around and sees Kakashi holding onto him.

"That isn't a good enough reason to continue." stated Kakashi. Letting go of the blonde, he rolls his eyes and listened to Tazuna's story once more again about Gato who is draining his country dry.

"So please you have to understand why I did it" begged Tazuna.

Kakashi listened to the reason and sighed. Wondering what he should do he noticed Kurenai's distraught look.

"He lied to everyone. A mission like this is ranked at least A rank. Kakashi we should head back to Konoha. This team isn't equipped to deal with this" stated Kurenai adding her thought in the matter. Kakashi understands where Kurenai is coming from but also he doesn't want to leave the client by himself which can get him killed.

"I don't see what the problem is. I say we go and besides I don't want anybody to think I chickened out on my first real mission. I don't have chicken hair, unlike another bird hair boy" stated Naruto.

Kiba looked to Kurenai then back to Naruto seeing he has a point. Not the best point but one Kiba could support completely.

Shino understood the knowledge behind Kurenai's worriment.

Hinata didn't want to leave Tazuna unhelped.

"Its much harder then you think Naruto" replied Kakashi.

"Like what? You are telling me that you can't handle a former swordsman of the mist?" asked Naruto. Placing his hand on the katana he has, everyone has been wondering where did he get it but also when he returned back to Konoha with his parents his mother used a blade herself on a few people.

Kakashi sighs and looks to Naruto wondering why he wants to continue the mission. Turning to Tazuna who promised to pay for the mission after its done. He nods and looks at Kurenai seeing her worried face.

"I understand the concern Kurenai. But Tazuna needs help and if he told the truth the Hokage would have placed him on a 'bill me later' plan anyway which would take more time" stated Kakashi.

"Wait you have something like this? I wasn't told" answered Tazuna.

"Yes but seeing we are already halfway but also attacked. Might as well go" said Kakashi.

"So we are going. Good, the faster the better" replied Naruto impatiently. Noticing Kurenai's worried look "Besides Kakashi here was an anbu before. I mean he probably took missions like this before so we're not that unprepared."

"Naruto, whatever Sensei or Jiraiya told you stays between you and them" stated Kakashi. Wondering how much he knows about his anbu past. Naruto did hit the nail on the coffin about being in this position before. "But he is right. We will be fine if we work together" stated Kakashi.

Kurenai nodded while Kakashi soon started to walk. Hinata stood next to Naruto who smiled at her making her blush a bit.

LATER At Nami

When the group got off the boat Naruto looked around and wonders if Zabuza is on time like he was in the other time line. With them all going, Naruto casually looked over the bushes a couple times.

'Now when is that bunny going to appear?' thought Naruto. With them all walking they all heard something moving in the bushes. Naruto threw a kunai making a rabbit jump out of the bushes. 'Bingo. Now this is where it all starts' thought Naruto.

"A rabbit, good job Naruto. You got us dinner" replied Kiba.

"I don't think its going to be dinner. That's a winter coat. We are currently in spring so meaning this dinner already belongs to someone" answered Naruto.

Kakashi and Kurenai turned to the rabbit and sees that Naruto is right.

"Sensei there is someone coming from the front, someone tall carrying something" whispered Hinata. Watching that said person she noticed something large being thrown "GET DOWN!" screamed Hinata.

Kurenai grabbed Tazuna and threw him to the ground. Team Eight quickly dropped to the ground while Naruto unsheathed his katana and channeled his wind affinity into the blade. With a quick slash going side ways everyone hears a whistle sounding coming towards them. While Naruto's wind attack collided with a large metal cleaver embedding itself in a tree.

"Well I think we found him" said Naruto as he looks straight ahead and watches Zabuza walk out of the bushes. 'This time things are going to be different. If this war happens you are going to be on our side' thought Naruto.

Kakashi watched a tall man with no eyebrows walk towards the tree and remove the giant metal cleaver. Looking at Naruto who is slowly getting into a stance ready to attack.

"So who is the lucky person to stop my Kubikiribōchō?"

"Zabuza" stated Kakashi.

Naruto in a quick blur charged towards Zabuza while making a few kage bunshin appear around the area. Kakashi along with Kurenai is shocked to see the kenjutsu attack.

"Mikazuki no Mai" (Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance)

Everyone noticed Naruto with the two clones soon started to move much fast making their moves almost a blur. Zabuza takes a stance swings his blade trying to cut Naruto but cutting the kage bunshin down. He spins and brings his Kubikiribōchō up and blocks Naruto strike from behind.

'He blocked it' thought Naruto. Landing on the ground he spins back while extending his blade forward trying to slash Zabuza.

Kakashi seeing the opening quickly jumped in with a kunai attacking Zabuza.

"Eh. So what do we have here? Sharingan no Kakashi. The man who copied a thousand jutsu" said Zabuza. Pushing down on his blade forcing Kakashi take a step back. Zabuza noticed Naruto jumping over Kakashi, twisting his Kubikiribōchō making Kakashi lean forward. Zabuza brings up his Kubikiribōchō and blocked Naruto's attack.

'That blade. Have I seen it before?' pushing Naruto back he sends the blonde skidding on the ground near Kakashi. "Hey kid, that katana you have there. Is that katana what I think it is?" asked Zabuza.

"What do you know about the blade?" questioned Naruto.

"Kiri has spent years forging and finding blades. But that blade you have there should be Kogitsunemaru. That blade is rumored to cast genjutsu" answered the former swordsman.

Naruto wasted no time, he charged towards the demon of the mist while Zabuza blocked Naruto's strike. With sparks flying around and dancing around each other. Team Eight along with the jonins are shocked to see Naruto stand his ground against an A rank missing nin.

"I'm getting tired of this. How about I show you something" Naruto stabbing the blade down on to the ground soon started to make a few hand seals. Kakashi with his sharingan cover watches Naruto perform the fast hand seals. "Futon Fuyūdan no Jutsu" all around Naruto the air soon started to spin. With it continuing spinning it took shape of a wind dragon with dark blue eyes changing to red and blue flickering back and forth.

"That is insane" muttered Zabuza. Watching Naruto only make at least ten hand seals the demon of the mist made similar hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" with a water dragon coming from the sea and forming around Zabuza.

Each dragon charged towards each other.

Naruto's wind dragon.

Vs.

Zabuza water dragon.

The end result happen with both dragon elements smashing. Trying to gain dominance with each other pushing each element dragon to its breaking point.

For Team Eight and the jonins each of them are watching and thinking differently. The jonins are shocked to see Naruto this strong while Kurenai wonders about the katana he has. Kakashi wonders what he can teach Naruto. Kiba is wondering how strong Naruto is now seeing his parents trained him in their own arts but also clan arts. Shino is watching the two battle thinking of the outcome of the match.

For Hinata she has her hands together hoping Naruto is going to be alright. Seeing him jump into the fight but also standing his ground against A rank missing nin from another mission. She berates herself seeing how weak she is while everyone is ahead of her in the shinobi world that passed in her academy class.

"SSSSHHH"

Hearing the wind dragon whistling sound getting louder. Everyone watched Naruto pull out his katana from the earth and with a quick slash adding his wind manipulation to the katana. A blade of wind shot out and slammed into his wind dragon giving it a push through the water dragon shocking everyone but shocking Zabuza the most.

'This is going to hurt very much!' using his Kubikiribōchō. Zabuza used it as a shield while the wind dragon slammed into Zabuza but with the Kubikiribōchō in the way. The Kubikiribōchō exploded with many shards going in all different directions. Some embedded into trees, boulders while the shinobi had to dodge a few shards coming at them.

Zabuza who dropped on a knee looked at Naruto panting.

"Kid, I've got to say I haven't been this beat up in a long time" slowly getting up he felt something hit his neck then drops down onto the ground.

"Thank you for tiring him out. I've been chasing him for quite some time" appearing on the ground is a hunter nin from Kiri. Taking Zabuza by the shoulder the hunter nin looked back at Naruto and disappeared.

Naruto watching this smiles seeing that Haku made his escape with Zabuza. Knowing it's going to take Zabuza a month to heal and come back he sheathed his katana on his back.

"Kakashi-sensei!" called Naruto.

Snapping the older jonin veteran out of his stupor.

"Aren't Hunter nin supposed to dispose the body at site? So the enemy won't learn any secrets?" asked Naruto.

Team Eight along with the bridge builder turned to Kakashi while Kurenai sucked her teeth. Seeing that Naruto pointed out something that should have been obvious for any jonin who started or is a veteran.

"Naruto, sooner or later you are going to be promoted if you keep this up. But yes, you are right. Something isn't right here and I don't think this is the last time we see Zabuza" stated Kakashi.

"Well if he does show up Naruto here is going to be kick his ass again" smirked Kiba. "And this time me and Akamaru are going to jump in".

"Kiba this is serious. Naruto what on earth were you thinking charging in? And how do you know that kenjutsu and Kakashi you can't be serious" stated Kurenai with statements of her own.

Kakashi chuckling behind his mask while Naruto looks to Kurenai wondering what did he do wrong. He couldn't let them get in the way nor have Kakashi kill Zabuza just yet.

"Sorry, I guess I got caught in the heat of the battle" apologized Naruto.

"Well try not to do it again. Tazuna how far is your home?" asked Kurenai.

"Not far, about a hour of walking" answered Tazuna.

"Then fifteen minutes of running?" stated Naruto.

Tazuna Home

"Tsunami I'm home, where are you?" shouting for his daughter. Naruto walked in and saw everything as it was before, remembering about Inari he rolls his eyes and wonders if he should knock some sense into the kid.

"I'm going for a walk. Would you like to join me Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned red and started to poke her fingers together. A habitat she has since she was a child. Naruto smiled watching Hinata poke her fingers together as he enjoys watching it.

"Hai" barely letting out a squeak.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders while Kurenai smiled at Hinata seeing something good might come out of it.

"Don't stray too far and if there's trouble don't stay and fight" looking more at Naruto he stood straight puffing his chest out and giving Kurenai a salute.

Nami no Kuni

Hinata was walking close to Naruto who doesn't seemed to be bothered with things are in the village. She has noticed many people out on the streets while creepy looking men with weapons are out in the area.

"Want to head to the forest for a walk? I get a bad vibe from these guys" yawned Naruto.

Hinata nodded but soon started to blush when Naruto grabbed her hand. With him leading Hinata into the forest he found the area where he first met Haku in the previous time line.

"Hinata can I ask you something? Please be honest with me" turning to his former 'lover' something the two shared together in another time. He prays Hinata will understand but also will still love him. He failed to protect Hinata against Sasuke. Failed to protect the people he cares the most for because of the elders.

"What do you want to ask me?" poking her fingers together. 'Calm down Hinata. You are alone with the boy you love so much. Alone in the forest where no one can hear us'. Soon realizing something she did something that Naruto missed the most about his beloved sunny place.

She fainted.

**"Naruto, I think you should do it regardless. I mean if she fainted that answer should be enough"** yawned Kyuubi.

"You might be right" answered Naruto. Taking out a ink brush from a sealing scroll he looks around and cursed to see the ground. Deciding to take out a chalk stick. He quickly created a few clones and they immediate started to work.

With Hinata being inside a circle with many symbols around but also inside the circle. Naruto bit his finger and placed a drop of his blood on Hinata's forehead. Focusing the small bit of chakra that once belonged to the older Hinata of the future, he touched the blood and soon started to perform the hand seals necessary for the ritual.

The clones themselves set up a sealing barrier around the area and keeping watch so no unwanted people will come around the area. With the last of the hand seal complete Naruto feels like his whole body is on fire. Looking at Hinata he watched her body glow white while she soon started to float off the ground by a few inches and then dropped down again gently.

For Naruto he dropped on his knees panting feeling almost all of his chakra gone.

"Naruto-kun?" stirred Hinata. Blinking she feels light and odd wondering why she is on the ground she slowly leans up and looks around the area. "Where am I and how did I get here?" Seeing she doesn't recognize any part of the forest she looks at Naruto while her eyes widen in shock to see her 'lover' being a boy again.

"You're at Nami no Kuni. Five years before Sasuke destroys Konoha and three to four years before the Fourth Shinobi War" answered Naruto. "I used a kinjutsu with Kurama help to bring you back to life. To bring you-" before he could finish.

Hinata jumped onto him and soon started to kiss him on the lips. With the two making out heavy, Hinata bit onto Naruto's neck making him gasp for air.

"Hinata-chan I need to talk to you" grabbing onto her shoulders and looking straight in her eyes. He sees those lavender-tinged eyes filled with love but also lust for him.

"Tell me what Naruto-kun? That you brought me back to the past?" smiled Hinata. Biting gently on Naruto's lips she moves over to his ear 'I wonder how long it's going to take you to break me in' whispered Hinata.

"Hinata what I am going to say is important. It is said that the dark side of your soul always has unfinished business. So until your dark side finishes the business it will gain control of you. But if you fail, you will be sent to the stomach of Shinigami to relive what your soul couldn't have. Losing sight of what's in front of you while the darkness grows" stated Naruto. Feeling Hinata bite on his lip again but also rubbing his chest he feels his member wanting to be free.

"Unfinished business?" repeated Hinata while Naruto nod. "What I want is to have a family with you Naruto-kun. So don't keep me waiting for five years again I want it after three at the absolute latest. I'm hoping that you have a plan" smiled Hinata.

Naruto is stunned to hear what Hinata just told him. As she nods and holds her stomach, even though she looks at her twelve year old body, she unzips her jacket to show Naruto her body.

"I do have a plan and you are not the only person I am bringing back" smile Naruto.

Things are going to get interesting in Nami but also the future.


	4. Shinobi No Yami Born

I do not own Naruto

Nami no Kuni three weeks later

_With Kakashi and Kurenai_

Giggles, that's what you've been hearing for almost four weeks. No, they aren't Kakashi's giggles, but a certain Hyuga girl giggling about the fact that she and Naruto are talking but also doing.

"I'm telling you, Kakashi, something happened to Hinata in the forest three weeks ago. I mean look at her! She is happy. More like-"

"Glowing," interrupted Kakashi with a chuckle. Kurenai gave him a stern look while Kakashi gave her a smile. "I understand that you are worried for her, Kurenai. I am also worried for Naruto. I mean, after what happened. I went to search for him and I couldn't find him. I thought he was gone forever. But then he comes back with his father and his mother."

Kurenai nods. Everyone in Konoha got a rude wake up call. The civilian council took a hit, losing many of its members. The civilians around Konoha that treated Naruto horribly were killed. Shinobi as well, it made no difference if you were a shinobi or civilian. The punishment was death by _their_ hands. Many people in Konoha are looking at Naruto with fear. The shinobi are trying to portray him as a shining beacon to push morale up.

But it's going to take a while.

"I didn't want to put it that way but, yes." she rolls her eyes as she watches Naruto helping Hinata with her taijutsu. "Her taijutsu skills have improved dramatically for just one short month." Kakashi nods and pulls out a scroll that made Kurenai raise an eye. Opening it, she looks at the scroll, then back at Hinata. "This almost looks like a different style of juken," she states.

"Yes it is. Naruto found it in Uzu and gave it to Hinata. I must say, she is learning it very quickly," answered Kakashi. Wondering what else is going on with the two genins, Kakashi watches them spar. "I'm happy for them." he said. Looking back at the pair he can't help but remember Rin. Leaning back on a tree, he takes a deep breath while Kurenai rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Of course," smiled Kurenai. Looking at the two "I'm happy for Hinata too. She suffered a lot from her clan. I guess they both share the pain of loneliness so they understand each other." Kakashi nods, reminding Kurenai of what happened to Naruto when he was growing up. "Almost like Hinata, her father gave up hope on her. Everyone just ignored her in the clan because she was a failure."

Kakashi just chuckles and points towards the genin training.

"But yet, here they are. Training almost non-stop. Naruto surprised me with the kenjutsu," nodding his head. "Saying he trained a bit in the academy while no one was around. Kushina later gave him more deep training. So my question is this," Kurenai hearing this remembers reading Naruto's file from the academy and it never mentioned him practicing kenjutsu, even though he has the lowest grade in the academy class. "What is Hinata hiding?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai. Kakashi pointing to the medical ointment on the ground while Hinata rubs it on Naruto's back. Kurenai watches this, curious to see Naruto's face relax. But it's Hinata's expression she caught the most. "It's like she's hiding everything from me. That the little, meek girl I knew isn't there anymore." spoke Kurenai seeing Hinata's loving face full of devotion and love towards Naruto.

"Exactly," answered Kakashi. Standing near Kurenai, he looks at the jonin. "They are helping each other. Bringing the best out of each other; but also healing each other's pain." Taking a deep breath he sighs and looks at Naruto and Hinata getting back up to train. He and the female jonin were still hiding in the bushes. "I envy them," he chuckled.

"So do I." Kurenai agreed watching the two smile at each other. "And all it took was many people dying and his parents making a statement." Kurenai chuckled at the irony. If it had never happened she would have thought that Hinata would continue to suffer but also, Naruto as well. "I need a drink," she said rolling her eyes.

"After this I'll buy you that drink." Kakashi offered.

"I would like that very much" said Kurenai smiling at Kakashi as this is a side of him that she has never seen from the jonin before. She knows how hard his life was, but also knows about the losses he had. Many people believe since his last teammate's death, Rin, Kakashi was never the same. But Minato and Kushina were there helping him out when he needed.

"Let's go check on the bridge. Those two could use some rest," said Kakashi. Kurenai nods and does something that she would never suspect herself to do. She grabs Kakashi's hand making him smile.

_With Naruto and Hinata_

With the two training non-stop Hinata is happy that Naruto found an old scroll that came from Uzu as it contains something about the juken. She knows she can use this and no one can suspect her of anything. So with all the skills she created in the future she can now use it with no one asking questions so suddenly.

Naruto is happy to have Hinata back in his life. But they both know about the long road they have ahead of them while keeping everything a secret. When Naruto told Hinata what happened in the previous time line she scowled at Sakura's delusional dream about Sasuke. Hinata saw that the traitor was the cause of many important loves ones' deaths back in Konoha. But also, what he made Shizune do to Hinata's body.

"Naruto-kun they finally left." said Hinata. Naruto nods, happy that they left. "What should we do?" asked Hinata. Lying against Naruto's chest, she looks up to her lover smiling.

"I don't know yet, but with everything happening next, the best thing we can do is slowly build up Konoha's forces. Gather some more missing ninjas to convince them. My tousan told Ero sennin about a possible war coming up. He didn't believe it, but I made sure he left a good impression about what can happen. So when Ero sennin comes back in a few weeks, hopefully we will have Zabuza on our side." answered Naruto.

Hinata nods, wondering how difficult this will be, but she sees that Naruto has a plan and also can bring Tsunade in once she is found. She can convince some people to agree on the possible war coming.

"Well for now, let's relax. I just want-" stopping her sentence she notices Naruto's odd face. Quickly activating her doujutsu she looks over towards the bridge to see the bodies. "I thought they were going to attack tomorrow!" whispered Hinata wondering if Naruto made a mistake with the dates.

"They're supposed to. But I guess I did some more damage than anticipated so Gato forced them. My kage bushins were dispelled," answered Naruto making a few kage bushins to check on Tazuna's home knowing what happened last time. Naruto can't help but feel odd thinking that something else is going to happen. 'Kurama be ready. I got a bad feeling,' called Naruto.

**'Finally, some action,**' yawning s bit he goes back to sleep waiting for something to happen.

_Bridge_

Kakashi and Kurenai made a run to the bridge due to Shino's bugs looking for them. Once they arrived, they saw all the workers dead while Kiba and Shino were in position while the fog slowly moved in. Naruto's clones were nowhere to be seen seeing as Zabuza attacked them first.

"Sensei!" called Kiba seeing Kakashi and Kurenai land. They watch to see the fog moving in around them while a dark chuckling can be heard. Kiba turns to Shino who was trying to locate the missing nin.

"Guys I want you to stay with Tazuna. I will handle Zabuza. Kurenai-" Before Kakashi finishes his orders a large gust of wind came from behind, blowing all the fog away. "Naruto, Hinata, perfect timing," said Kakashi. With the fog gone, Zabuza turns to Naruto holding his Kubikiribōchō fully prepared.

"Oh, brat, I still want a rematch against you," chuckled Zabuza. Naruto turns to Kurenai who gave him a stern look, making him think twice. Kakashi charged in holding a kunai. "Haku, deal with the kid over there," ordered Zabuza. Haku nods and throws some senbon at Naruto who deflected it with Kogitsune-maru.

With both blades clashing, Kakashi is slowly pushing Zabuza back. With his sharingan activated, Kakashi is watching everything that Zabuza is doing. Watching the missing swordsman jump back, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Zabuza announced

Kakashi copying the hand seals, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Zabuza watching this stands there mumbling about Kakashi copying him, but also about what Naruto did with a wind affinity jutsu against his water affinity dragon. He hopes that the same results won't happen when both water dragons slam against each other, fighting for dominance.

Kurenai jumps in from the side attacking Zabuza while he shifted to his right missing the kunoichi, breaking the concentration from the jutsu. The water dragon from Kakashi slams to the ground, almost hitting Zabuza.

'I think I'm going to use _that_ jutsu as a last resort,' snorted Zabuza. Seeing that it's the second time a dragon affinity is attacking him, but no less a water one that he uses himself.

_With Naruto and Hinata at the same time_

"Katon fire phoenix no jutsu!" shouted Naruto using a B rank fire jutsu, hoping to do some damage to the ice. Instead, Naruto wanted to fill the whole middle and top dome of ice with fire.

Hinata charges towards it using her 'Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists' once the chakra slammed into the ice.

"What?" gasped Haku seeing her ice shatter by Hinata's attack. She soon starts to charge towards the other ice mirrors, shattering them one by one with the fire jutsu out in the middle and top. She couldn't risk leaving the mirror or risk getting burned.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" shouted Hinata destroying the bottom of the mirrors she listened to what Naruto said about Haku and her bloodline. But she also sees that they have an advantage against them as they know what his abilities are.

"Alright, Hinata-chan," said Naruto, Hinata jumping back while he drew out Kogitsune-maru. "Like we planned, okay?" smiled Naruto. Hinata nods and got ready for Haku to make his move.

"I must say, you two together are strong. Tell me, is she precious to you?" asked Haku moving to another mirror. Naruto holds Kogitsune-maru in his hands waiting for her to strike. "Because that's what makes a person strong, protecting the one who is precious to them." spoke Haku. Leaving in a blur she throws many senbon, aimed at Hinata, from behind.

"Futon Slashing Wind!" shouted Naruto quickly spinning behind Hinata he slashes down sending a slash to Haku. With the senbon being thrown off course protecting Hinata, "Now!" shouted Naruto.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Naruto, crouching behind Hinata, watches her chakra stream soon start to form around them. 'Come on. More!' Hinata screamed inwardly. Only practicing with the jutsu for a week, she hopes her control will be enough to stop Haku. 'MORE' pushing herself for more chakra, making the chakra arc bigger.

The chakra soon starts to touch the ice, making small cuts. With each sudden burst of chakra Hinata produces, the ice soon starts to get deeper cuts. Haku, inside the ice, is also being cut. Because her ice is taking too much damage, she quickly decides to leave the ice mirror.

'If I stay here I am going to take more damage than being inside the dome. That might be my only chance to stop them, on the ground,' thought Haku. Seeing the ice mirror about to shatter, Haku takes her leave. "Now."

Naruto watches Hinata keep the chakra arc up. The moment he saw Haku leave the ice mirror he made a few kage bushins. "Gotcha," using another futon blast at Haku. Naruto charged up, "Rasengan!" slamming the ball of chakra into her stomach, it sent the hyoton user crashing to the ground.

Everyone turns to the source of the loud crash and smoke coming from Naruto's location.

"Naruto/Hinata!" shouted Kurenai and Kakashi. Waiting for the smoke to clear, everyone sees both genins standing unharmed while Zabuza's eyes widen to see Haku on the ground.

'Those two alone stopped Haku,' Zabuza thought when he saw Haku on the ground still. Zabuza turned to the genins in rage, something he has not done in a very long time. "Haku," chagrining towards the genins Naruto crouched while Hinata uses her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Slamming his Kubikiribōchō on the chakra arc like dome.

Zabuza sees the cuts going onto the blade making him suck his teeth.

"She's alive. Tell me, Zabuza, for someone who treats her as nothing but a tool. She talks to you like you are her real father!" snapped Naruto charging towards the Demon of the Mist. Hinata drops the chakra arc exhausted, with almost no chakra left. "Tell me. Do you care about her or are you just going to use her until she isn't useful anymore?" shouted Naruto.

Clashing against the Kubikiribōchō, Naruto quickly spun, trying to gain the upper hand. Zabuza crouched, the attack missing him while he elbowed Naruto in the chest, sending him back.

"You don't know anything," hissed Zabuza. Naruto chuckles and looks at Zabuza with red eyes and black slits. 'What the hell is he?' Zabuza thought seeing Naruto's eyes change colours.

"I know more than you think. So you took care of her. But in truth you used her. Once she died you wouldn't care," snarled Naruto. Turning to Hinata he gives her a nod and presses a kunai to Haku's neck making everyone freeze. "Tell me, Demon of the Mist, why should she suffer because of your intentions towards her? I think she has the right to her own freedom," Naruto hissed.

"Do it." Everyone heard Haku speak, but to hear her wanting to end her own life. "I'm nothing but a broken tool for Zabuza. I always look to you as a master, but in my heart as a father." Slowly crying, she looks at Naruto, "I'm not afraid to protect the people who are precious to me," smiled Haku. Zabuza stood there looking at Naruto whist Haku may be speaking her final words.

"So you choose death to protect him, but in truth you would be free." Naruto shakes his head looking at Zabuza, "Maybe killing you would set her free, maybe to find a new life." He charges towards Zabuza hoping his bluff would work. He gets closer and closer, but then he suddenly stops.

"Naruto?" called Kakashi wondering why he stopped and started shaking. He watches Naruto turn around and look towards the other side of the bridge. "What's wrong?"

Hinata activates her Byakugan and gasps to see who it is. She quickly throws Haku over her shoulder and starts running to get them to a safe distance. She looks at Naruto who hasn't stopped shaking. Zabuza wonders what is wrong seeing that Naruto stopped a few feet away from him, almost killing him.

Out from the fog, two people stood with straw hats and cloaks with red clouds. But the one with the bandaged weapon is carrying a fat man who is gasping for air and crying.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Spoke Naruto. He was wondering why the Akatsuki is here now of all times. 'They aren't supposed to start until after the chunin exams. Not now in Nami of all places,' thought Naruto. Turning around, he looks at Kakashi, "These guys are after me. But I also think Zabuza is not going to get paid. By the way it looks; it seems that Gato tried to cheat them out of pay, meaning he was going to do the same to you," explained Naruto.

Everyone, hearing the names, turns to the new figures walking towards them. Everyone from Konoha knows about Itachi Uchiha. The man who slaughtered his clan because of a fail coup de tat, but left his little brother, Sasuke, alive, making him the sole survivor of the massacre. Zabuza looks at Kisame wondering why he is here of all times.

But after hearing what Naruto had said, he thought, 'He did cut my pay for the last job. So the kid is right. But…' looking from Kisame to the Uchiha standing next to him, 'If they are after him, this fight is going to be hell,' he thought. Hinata, giving Haku to him quickly, stood next to Naruto who placed his arm in front of her, keeping her back.

"Hey, Itachi, this kid knows about us. This should make things easier," smiled Kisame. He looks over to Naruto's right to see someone. "Zabuza, is that you? I heard rumours about you taking some gaki with the hyoton." Seeing Haku in Zabuza's arms he smirks and removes his straw hat. "Is she really from that clan, or maybe it's some cheap lie?" taunted Kisame.

Zabuza glares at his former comrade for that insult. After what Naruto said to him, he looks at Haku before looking away. Seeing the pain he put her through, the Demon of the Mist looks at Kurenai. "Hey. Take care of him for a bit." Placing her on the ground, "I am going to teach old Fish Face here a lesson."

"Please don't interfere with my affairs. You will die if you do," said Itachi emotionlessly. Looking at Naruto with his sharingan he can't help but feel something odd about him. 'It feels like something else is in him.' Itachi thought. Turning to Kisame, "We must receive the Jinchuriki for our organization's purpose." he said.

Naruto, glaring, took a stance while Hinata stood next to him wondering what is going on. She knows that Itachi was only going to come after Naruto after the chunin exams. They are months early before the original timeline.

"Naruto, what can we do against them? They are on a completely different level than us." spoke Hinata. Trying to think of a way out of this, she looks to Naruto who is slowly moving into a stance getting ready.

"Naruto! Hinata!" shouted Kakashi appearing in front of them wondering why Itachi wants Naruto now of all times. He heard from Jiraiya about an organization wanting them. Looking over to Naruto, he turns over to Itachi wondering what is going to happen.

"Different level huh?" Naruto takes a deep breath. He knows he can't use sage mode; not for another few years, until his chakra reserves are more mature. But thinking of something, else he looks over to Kisame seeing that he would be the problem.

"Enough with the delay or we will come for you," Itachi warned charging towards the jonins. Naruto passes through the jonins with the Kogitsune-maru in his hands ready to go. "Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi. Looking at Naruto his sharingan changes into the Mangekyō Sharingan. 'What?' Seeing his genjutsu isn't working Itachi dodged the slash which almost hit him.

"I don't understand." Looking at Naruto he closely looks at the katana in his hands wondering how the his genjutsu didn't work on Naruto. He can't help thinking that Kyuubi is helping him or maybe it's the katana?

"You genjutsu ain't going to work on me. But I have something special for you," Naruto smirked. He channels his chakra into Kogitsune-maru and makes hand seals and looks at Itachi, "Kitsune No Akumu."

_Genjutsu World_

Itachi woke tied to a cross with a blood red shot moon with a black sky. Looking around, he sees small cap fires lighting the area, but not too far in the distance howling can be heard. Wondering how Naruto managed to turn his most powerful genjutsu against him, he sees Naruto appear in front of him sitting on a rock. "I am curious how you did-"

Before Itachi can finish his sentence Naruto stabbed him in the heart, making him cough blood. Slowly following the blade towards Naruto he sees his cold, hatred filled eyes glaring at Itachi.

"This is for keeping that traitor of you brother alive!" shouted Naruto. Removing the blade, he stabs Itachi again in the chest making him scream. "That's for the coup your pathetic excuse of a clan tried to do," snarled Naruto. Itachi gasps to hear this, wondering how Naruto knew all this. Were the rumours coming from Konoha true; that everyone knew of his clan's betrayal?

"So the Yondaime and Kushina-"

"Shut UP!" roared Naruto stabbing him in the chest repeatedly, making Itachi cough and scream in pain. Naruto sees his hands and clothes drenched in the Uchiha's blood. "This is all your fault! You and that stupid clan of yours. The only reason why the Nidaime placed your clan on the outskirts of Konoha and made them the police force was to make sure you guys didn't go nuts. You sharingan is a cursed doujutsu. You lose someone and you go all traitorous, blaming everyone but YOURSELF!" Naruto shouted.

Using Kogitsune-maru he stabs Itachi multiple times, making the elder Uchiha cough. But he soon started to cry, knowing what Naruto said is all true. Perhaps being tortured is making Itachi second guess himself but also see the mistakes he made. Before Naruto stabbed Itachi again, something came out of Itachi's eye.

'Shisui's power. Why is it leaving me?' questioned Itachi. Watching the crow fly towards Naruto's mouth but the next thing made Itachi's blood run cold. He looks into Naruto's eyes and saw everything. Like a film being played in his head while he sits helplessly watching it. "Konoha. A war. Danzo the Hokage? Sasuke joining Orochimaru for power. You are from the future?" seeing everything. Itachi is shocked wondering how Naruto did it.

"Shit," cursed Naruto closing his eyes wondering why the stupid crow came to him again. He looks at Itachi with a hated smile, "Yeah. What you say is correct. I am from the future. Your stupid brother destroyed EVERYTHING!" He stabs Itachi in the chest, twisting the blade doing more damage to his heart, but also burning him. Naruto wipes the blood from his face and smells the burning meat while Itachi looks horrified.

'Everything. I saw everything. The future. Why did it happen?' cried Itachi. Feeling the blade in his chest he looks at Naruto knowing it's not set in stone. Thinking of the old shrine, he sees Naruto's eyes widen. 'I must change it. I can't let Sasuke go down that path again.' As he takes a deep breath he looks at Naruto wondering how long the torture will last. But one thing kept swimming around in his thoughts, 'I can't die here. Not yet.'

_End genjutsu world_

"AHHH!" screamed Itachi. Dropping on his knees he looks at Kisame, "We take the Jinchuriki with us barely alive. Kill everyone else if they get in the way between us." Slowly getting up, he looks at Naruto with dead eyes. "Why? I want to know why." asked Itachi glaring at Naruto. He saw what he did to Sasuke but also can't blame him for what Sasuke did to everyone.

Naruto engulfs himself in a gold chakra cloak shocking everyone. Raising his arms he glares at Itachi hoping this will be enough to stop the older Uchiha once and for all. 'I can't let him live. He knows too much. I have to kill him today.' Taking a deep breath he charges towards Itachi in a yellow flash, shocking everyone.

"I will change the future," stated Itachi using Susanoo to protect his body. Naruto slammed a huge chakra punch into the chakra skeleton, making it crack a bit. "Kisame, kill the others," said Itachi. Kisame raised an eye wondering why Itachi is so blood thirsty but also so angry. Since he met the older Uchiha he is always calm, but also relaxed, in fights.

"NO!" Naruto roared. Twisting his body, he shot out a chakra arm towards Kisame. "I won't let you!" Kisame, blocking with Samehada, skidded across the ground. "Now Kakashi sensei," Kakashi with a chidori charges towards Kisame. He blocks the lightning with Samehada. "Your turn Zabuza," smirked Naruto.

The Demon of the Mist came from behind and slashes Kisame in the back making him wince. Seeing the diversion, he looks over to Itachi having trouble handling Naruto with his chakra cloak.

"What kind of power is he using?" asked Kisame.

"Kyuubi's," answered Itachi. Taking a deep breath, "He mastered the biju's power. No doubt the rumours we heard are true," with all the rumours about Konoha's Yondaime and his late wife appearing. They were sent to investigate to see if the rumours were true about their son being the Jinchuriki. With Susanoo he aims at Naruto with a bow.

"Hinata-chan," crouching down, Hinata soon starts to move her hands lightning fast making a chakra arc. When the chakra arrow slammed against the chakra arc it bounced off. "Rasengan!" Slamming the ball of chakra in the ribs of the chakra beast, Naruto jumps back seeing he needs more control over the form he has.

"Enough!" shouted Itachi. Kisame, jumping near Itachi, soon charges towards Naruto with Samehada. "Amaterasu." Looking over to Hinata and the jonins, the black flames soon start to spread against the chakra arc dome. Kisame moves closer to Naruto. Once the flames are gone, he is next.

"NO!" shouted Naruto slamming a chakra arm to Kisame sending him flying away. Naruto soon sent more chakra arms pushing and blowing the black flames away from the chakra dome. "Hinata-chan!" screamed Naruto. Once the black flames were blown away Naruto sees that the chakra arc is still around whilst inside remains safe.

"Naruto-kun! Behind you!" Hinata watches Kisame charging with Samehada. He slashes Naruto across the face. Blood sprayed the area where he is standing. "NO!" She charges towards Kisame with two chakra lions, ready to kill him.

Once Naruto heard Hinata scream, he turned around and saw Kisame coming at him, but also Itachi charging. Watching Itachi, he knew the risk that he poses is greater than Kisame because of the information he had found out. Taking one deep breath, he creates a few chakra arms that shot out from his back.

"ARGH!" He was not able to block or dodge the strike coming from Kisame. Naruto adds more chakra to the chakra arms. The last image he will forever see is Itachi's impaled chest _killing him__. _Even with the Susanoo around the Uchiha, it still wasn't enough to protect him from Naruto. 'I guess adding the wind affinity to it worked'. Itachi lands on the ground with a thump. Naruto slowly tries to get up but can't see anything. Covering his damaged eyes with his hand, he can't sense Itachi's chakra signature anymore.

"Naruto-kun!" screamed Hinata. Everyone turned to Naruto's location and they gasp to see Itachi, but also the damage Naruto took. Kisame smiled, but that smile soon turned to shock to see Itachi dead.

Hinata runs towards Naruto and gasps to see his eyes literally destroyed while his sockets are almost empty. Seeing the damage going through them, "Stay with me. Don't you dare fall asleep on me." cried Hinata gently slapping his face to keep him awake. The gold chakra cloak soon started to fade away. Looking around, she sees Itachi's hole in his chest and his blood soaking his body.

"Kiba, bring me his body here. _Now_!" ordered Hinata. Seeing her teammate freeze, "KIBA!" she screamed, snapping the Inuzuka out of his stupor. She turns to Haku who is barely awake. "You know the human body. I need your help. Shino, I need you to place pressure here," ordered Hinata once Kiba had finished dragging Itachi's body towards Hinata.

She quickly activated her Byakugan and pulled out a kunai. Remembering what Tsunade and Shizune taught her in the previous timeline. She prays to whatever Kami is out there. 'This has to work' she thought.

Kakashi, Kurenai but also Zabuza are fighting Kisame with everything they have. "CHIDORI!" Trying to slam his assassination jutsu through Kisame. Zabuza swings his cleaver-like weapon across Kisame's body. Kurenai coming from above with a kunai in her hand. Pushing Kakashi away and blocking Zabuza's strike, Kisame rolls on the ground, missing the kunochi.

"Geez. You three together are one hell of a team." Kisame said letting out a laugh. He notices a blood trail that is coming from Itachi's body. Wondering what is going on, everyone soon stopped to feel a huge chakra pressure coming from Naruto.

Shino, along with Kiba and Haku is holding Naruto down while Hinata painfully removed his damaged eyes. Once they were removed, she placed Itachi's eyes in Naruto's sockets and prayed that Kurama could heal Naruto's eyes. Once the last sharingan was placed in Naruto's eye sockets he soon stopped struggling while his breathing continued to be rapid.

"It hurts. Why do they hurt?" whispered Naruto. Hinata, activating her Byakugan, watches Kyuubi's chakra mix with Itachi's eyes. But then Naruto's whole body glowed bright red and he started to scream. Everyone jumped back while Shino grabs Hinata, keeping her safe. "AHH!" screamed Naruto. He feels as if his whole body is on fire and that his skull is going to explode.

Grabbing onto his face and eyes, he feels the blood dripping down from his cheeks. Continuing to thrash he screams up to the high heavens while more of Kyuubi's chakra continues to surround Naruto. Hinata watching this soon starts to cry, thinking she has made a great mistake. Trying to break from Shino's grasp she froze as she sees purple flames suddenly engulf Naruto.

Soon a large head sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. Swallowing Naruto, Hinata notices it possesses the Rinnegan. Hinata stood there thinking back to what Naruto said about Nagato. But she also thought about what happened to the battlefield in the previous timeline.

"Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata.

The jonins and missing swordsman stood there in shock about what just happened. Kisame is one of the most shocked to see something like this happen. Looking over to Itachi's body, he wonders how he will explain this to the leader.

The jonins from Konoha can't help but wonder when Hinata learnt to do medical nin jutsu like that. Kurenai is the most shocked one seeing as Kakashi pointed something out earlier.

Everyone held their breath wondering what is happening to Naruto inside the large head that swallowed him. As the purple flames continue to grow, the head soon starts to shrink. But before it shrank and disappeared it spat Naruto out. Naruto looked up, making everyone gasp.

"Rinnegan," muttered Kakashi. Zabuza stood there in shock to see the fabled doujutsu belonging to the Rikudo sennin. Kurenai remembers the old fairy tales her father would tell her when she would go to bed. Kisame is in the most shock as he has just witnessed everything and Itachi's eyes were transplanted into the Uzumaki, who is a Jinchuriki but also a well-known member of the Uzumaki clan.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto joked weakly dropping on his knees. Hinata charged towards him and gives him a tight hug. "Sorry to worry you, Hinata-chan. Next time I won't do something that crazy." Soon he passed out from exhaustion whilst Hinata continues to cradle him in her arms happy that he is able to see but also because he is alive.

'This is new. I have to escape and tell Madara about this sudden development. This can ruin our plans,' thought Kisame slowly backing away. Kakashi noticed and sent him a glare while Zabuza stood next to the Sharingan user. "Not today," chuckled Kisame. Jumping over the bridge, Kisame made his escape while the jonins have other pressing matters to attend to.

_A Few Days Later_

'She studied medical nin jutsu whilst she was at the Academy. Without a doubt she saved Naruto's shinobi career but also he got the Rinnegan,' Kurenai thought back to what Hinata said to her. Staring at her student who hasn't left Naruto's side since the incident. 'Kakashi, you were right. I am happy that Naruto is there for Hinata. They will make a great couple.'

'Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata. Watching him sleep, she can't help but wonder what went wrong. Did something happen when Itachi used his genjutsu on Naruto? Why would he risk his career to kill Itachi this early? 'What happened?' asked Hinata inwardly.

"Hinata-chan," mumbled Naruto. Hinata's eyes soon lit up while Kurenai cleared her throat and pointed to something coming _up_ from the sheets.

"I will tell Kakashi he is going to wake up from his dream." Leaving the room she quickly sighs seeing Hinata stare at his morning wood, making the girl blush deeply. 'Now if only I can find myself a guy as well,' thought Kurenai getting Kakashi.

Hinata smiles and whispers into Naruto's ear, "Shame on you, Naruto-kun. You promised me after the war is over you are going to fulfil my dream." Feeling Naruto's arms around her neck, Naruto brings her down to his body. Hinata can't help but moan feeling his hard erection pressed against her stomach.

"Wait until I break you in again," chuckled Naruto. Slowly waking up he rubs his eyes and smiles, "Morning. How long have I been out?" yawned Naruto. Looking around he blinks seeing Hinata's face. He moves some of her hair away from it smiling at her. "How? Kurama told me it was going to take months for him to repair my eyes. Something which I don't have," questioned Naruto.

Hinata blinks and stares into Naruto's deep blue eyes. She is shocked to see them still blue. She places her hands on his face and smiles.

"I transplanted Itachi's eyes into yours." Quickly getting up she got a mirror and showed Naruto his eyes. "They are still blue, but much deeper blue. They make you even more handsome," smiled Hinata. Naruto, touching his eyes, carefully looks around. "You still need to get used to them. I can help you and show you how to access your Rinnegan by adding chakra to your eyes," smiled Hinata.

"Yeah. Kurama was shocked that I was able to unlock it. But it might have something to do about my Uzumaki bloodline. So, in the meantime, I have a plan to cover that up," answered Naruto. Pointing to the door, Kakashi walks in to see Naruto laying up while Hinata sitting in the corner.

"Hmm. You two done?" Kakashi asked teasing them a bit. Hinata blushes while Naruto smiles. "How are you feeling Naruto? You gave us quite the scare!" asked Kakashi.

"Feeling great. I guess you want an explanation about how I got the Rinnegan?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nods and looks to Hinata knowing about the transplant but seeing he has one Sharingan himself, he has never activated it unless he is missing something. "Well, Kaa-chan told me that Rikudo sennin came from our clan, but no one really activated the Rinnegan after his death."

Kakashi and Hinata's eyes widen to hear this while Naruto nods. Kyuubi told him about his father coming from Naruto's clan.

"Me, being an Uzumaki, while Itachi, an Uchiha, must have awakened the doujutsu in me," answered Naruto. Kakashi stood there wondering what he means, while Naruto goes into an in depth speech about the Rikudo sennin's he gave each son a part of the Rinnegan's special power. The eyes and body. Kakashi stood there in shock to hear who the descendants of the children are whilst Hinata acts as if she is shocked because she already knows about this.

"This is insane. I mean all this. So you are the Second coming from the Rikudo Sennin?" asked Kakashi. Naruto shrugs his shoulders but points out something terrible will happen if the Akatsuki are not stopped. "They are a dangerous group and, with Itachi dead, things are going to get worse. Right now, rest and once you are feeling better and the mission is done, we leave to Konoha," spoke Kakashi.

Naruto nods but something came into his mind.

'The future is mine to change and mold now…'


	5. The truth

I do not own Naruto.

Finally I'm able to up. Dam I had this chapter done and beta for almost a week. "Thanks Kage Biju"

Nami No Kuni

Everyone gathered saying there good bye's to Naruto. Zabuza is standing next to Kakashi while Haku is talking to Shino about a few bugs she seems intrigued by. Hinata and Naruto are too busy giggling while standing very close to each other. Which caught the eye of Kakashi and Kurenai seeing how right those two seem to be together.

But also another twist happen that neither Hinata or Naruto expected. Was the copy cat and genjutsu mistress slowly warming up to each other.

"Bye everyone. Hopefully we will see each other again" waved Naruto. With everyone waving and saying there good byes, he turns to the 'Great Naruto bridge' once again named after him. Looking at Hinata he gives her a warm smile while the Hyuga smiles as well.

"So Kakashi once back in Konoha. I will hold you onto that drink" smile Kurenai. Kakashi smiles behind his mask and gives her a nod liking the idea. Turning to Naruto and Hinata. The genjutsu mistress raised an eye seeing there hands intertwine "You know. I wouldn't mind going on a double date with some genins".

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed and looked away. Kakashi chuckle liking the idea while Kurenai giggles.

"You guys are so mean" pouted Naruto. Taking a deep breath "So we keep the incident with my eyes away form the civilian council?" asked Naruto. Everyone turns to him wondering what he means. "They would most likely try to place me in the CRA. Even though theirs only two members left. But don't forget the Hokage former teammates and also cripple would most likely push it" answered Naruto.

"And you don't want it?" said Zabuza wondering he heard it right. Watching Naruto nod "Gaki. I would kill to have a harem of girls" boasted Zabuza. Naruto stares at him blankly and turns to Hinata.

"Nah. I found my better half right here" grabbing her hand and giving her a wink. Kurenai giggles watching the two interact. "Besides having a harem will be tiring. Shit. I mean what happens if they don't know what to do. I mean to teach every girl to what to do. Noooo thanks" crossing his arms. Everyone blinks at Naruto. "What you think I want it. Heck I may be a stamina freak but every guy and I mean EVERY guy has a limit to seed".

Kakashi chuckles loudly liking the pun while Hinata turned bright red. Shino cough lightly while Haku covered her mouth. Kiba looks confuse wondering what he means. Kurenai turns to Hinata shaking her head. Zabuza mumbles to himself thinking this is going to be a long trip back to Konoha.

* * *

KONOHA

When they arrived the two eternal gate keepers are staring at Zabuza. "So that's pretty much how it happen" said Naruto. Both of them stared at the blonde hearing the short version. Stamping some papers they give it to Naruto. "Thanks guys".

As the group from Nami passes them "You know you two should do a mission someday. Being at the gate must be boring" chuckle Kakashi. Watching them both slam there heads on the table making him chuckle.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower. Hiruzen hasn't had a good day of rest for a long time. Getting ready for the Chunin exams but also the sudden of entries for the exams is making him nervous. Kumo and Iwa added a few more teams. Now he is staring at Zabuza and his apprentice in his office while listening to the report.

Jiraiya soon started to bang his head on the wall making everyone confuse.

"Itachi was the one passing information from Akatsuki. How do you think I knew about there movements" muttered Jiraiya. Naruto stood there shock to hear this while Jiraiya nods.

"When the hell were you going to tell me about this" demanded Naruto. Activating his rinnegan on instinct Hiruzen and Jiraiya blinks. "So other words I not just taken out one of Konoha biggest traitor/savior. But killed the only one who was passing information to you" shouted Naruto.

Angry that he didn't know about the piece of information. But also knowing he couldn't allow Itachi to live seeing he knew too much. Knowing the risks he took but also now having this problem.

"Naruto what happen to your eyes?" asked Hiruzen. Watching the blonde roll his eyes not wanting to deal with the perverts. Hinata explained to them all on what happen shocking them.

"So in the last attempt to save his career. I transplanted Itachi eyes into Naruto. The results are amazing" stated Hinata. Smiling at Naruto he nods while Jiraiya looks at Naruto shock.

"So your the second person I know who has the rinnegan" said Jiraiya. Everyone turns to him wondering what he means. "Another time. I got work to do and gather some info" said Jiraiya.

"Wait. I need training for the Chunin exams" stated Naruto. "Spying on woman can wait" demanded Naruto. Seeing that Jiraiya is already dropping his duties and going to do his own thing.

"Naruto. You have time for the Chunin exams. Besides sensei already got a team for you. AS long the kid can be trusted. I'm just shocked that Minato knew a seal to remove that Ido from her" said Jiraiya. Kurenai hearing this stiffen and looks at Jiraiya with a harden look.

"Oh come on already" shouted Naruto angrily. Everyone stared at him yelling at Jiraiya. "You said I am the second person with the rinnegan. Meaning you know something about it. But yet you refuse to train me. Its no wonder kaa-chan gave the beating you got. You never came to see me for twelve years of my life. When were you going to show up. The Chunin exams. If you didn't peep on woman or worked on your stupid icha icha novels. I doubt you would have came to Konoha any sooner".

No one said anything. They listened to Naruto yell at Jiraiya while he raised an eye thinking he is over reacting.

"Naruto. I had my hands busy. I had to make sure no other nation would take a look at Konoha" stated Jiraiya. Not happy that Naruto is yelling at him in front of everyone no less. He watches Naruto snort and rolls his eyes "What was that for".

"Like that help" muttered Naruto. Seeing Jiraiya and Hiruzen confuse reaction he turns to Hinata who sent Jiraiya a glare making him confuse. "Lets see what happen to Hinata-chan when she was three years old. Right no other nation to take a look at Konoha" said Naruto tapping his foot. Jiraiya remained quiet hearing this. "Also did you even bother to check the seal once it was placed on me".

Waiting for the Sennin to reply. He turns to Hiruzen who looks away seeing where this is going to.

"No. I only receive the key" answered Jiraiya.

Naruto chuckles wondering what else can go wrong today. Taking a deep breath "So you never bothered to check the seal. Never bothered to check on your god son. But yet you have the nerve to drop me like it was nothing and not worry about helping me train. Well lets see. Do you have a group of S class missing nin after you for something" shouted Naruto.

"No" answered Jiraiya. Taking a deep breath "I have other responsibility for Konoha. Someday you will understand when you are older" walking to the window and about to leave.

"If you leave now. I will never think of you as my godfather" shouted Naruto. Everyone gasp to hear this while Jiraiya froze to hear the threat. "For twelve years of my life. I grew up thinking I had NO ONE. But yet you knew and not once bother to contact me or once came to see me. Don't give me that bullshit about my father enemies. You could had sent a toad with a scroll on it. I would have understand. But instead I see what I am to you. I'm just your apprentice son who you can come and go as your please to train me" hissed Naruto.

No one said anything in the room. Zabuza gulp feeling the killing intent coming from Naruto while everyone in the room remained silent. Hinata stepped next to Naruto giving him a hug trying to clam him down.

"Naruto before you-"

"Shut it Kakashi sensei" interrupted Naruto. Glaring at him with the rinnegan making him nervous. Everyone in the room watches Naruto angry at Jiraiya and now Kakashi. "You are also on my shit list. You knew as well but at least you watched me as a ANBU when you had time. So for now I will let it slide. But don't you think I wont forget. The truth is you all turned your back on me. Not I" taking a deep breath. "I need a team of ANBU to come with me to the Naka Shrine at the Uchiha estate. Something Itachi spoke in the genjutsu he tried to use on me. But likely Kogitsune-maru and Kyuubi broke it" said Naruto.

"Neko. Go with Naruto to speak to Ibiki" ordered Hiruzen. A female ANBU appeared and bowed. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder he glares at Jiraiya who still hasn't moved from his spot. Once they left in a poof of smoke. A bag dropped on the floor and something rolled out of the bag.

"Itachi's head" spoke Hiruzen shaking a bit.

"Hai" answered Hinata sternly. Glaring at Jiraiya "You knew and yet he suffered so much. At least I tried but yet you a adult couldn't" turning around she walks out of the office. The adults from Konoha are shock to see Hinata speak so freely to Jiraiya.

"I need to go" whispered Jiraiya. Taking a deep breath trying to compose himself knowing he needs to check his spy network for anything new. 'Naruto. I did leave you behind. Because I couldn't face the truth'.

Everyone watches Jiraiya leave. Kurenai notices the tear stains one the wood. "Anything else Hokage-sama?". Watching the Hokage shake his head, she turns to Kakashi looking down. "Hey. Come by my place and we can talk" smile Kurenai. Trying to cheer up the copy cat he sighs.

"I don't think now would be good" replied Kakashi.

"Who said you need to come now. Its open for you Kakashi-kun. Promise me to drop in tonight" giving Kakashi a kiss on the cheek. The copy cat ninja places his hand on the cheek and watches Kurenai leave with her team.

"Drama" said Zabuza. "Nothing but drama".

"Indeed" replied Hiruzen. Snapping his fingers a squad of ANBU appeared "We will go through a small evaluation. Standard procedure" Zabuza nods knowing they will go through this. "ANBU get me Sasuke Uchiha" said Hiruzen. Pinching the bridge of his nose wondering how the young Uchiha will take the news of his brother death by the hands of Naruto.

When Sasuke walked in the room he looks at the Hokage pointing to a seat. Reading the report that they burned Itachi's body. He knows he needs to tell Sasuke some of the truth.

"You wanted to see me lord Hokage?" sitting on the seat. He watches Hiruzen unfold his hands and nods.

"Sasuke, there is something I need to tell you about Itachi" watching the younger Uchiha stand up. He motion his hand to clam him down,

"Did you find any information about Itachi?"asked Sasuke. Hoping to find his brother and prove to him that he has enough hate to kill him and avenge his clan.

"Sadly yes" answered Hiruzen. Taking a deep breath "Itachi was spotted in Nami no Kuni. During team eight mission he wasn't alone. Another missing nin from Kiri was accompanying him. Team eight was engaged with the enemy but when they appeared. They made a short alliance seeing the enemy that Itachi came with was more dangerous".

Watching Sasuke absorb everything he watches the young Uchiha nod. "What happen? Did team eight get hurt and Naruto was with them. They had two jonins. Who was that guy with the massive sword and girl with them?" asked Sasuke. Watching the Hokage close his eyes and takes a breath. He wonders what happen on the mission.

"Zabuza. Missing A rank ninja from Kiri and former member of the mist swordsman. Haku. The female is from The Yuki clan. They helped team eight battle Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki. Another missing nin from Kiri and former swordsman from the mist" answered Hiruzen.

Sasuke nods listening to the information wondering if they caught Itachi and brought him back to Konoha. "What happen?" asked Sasuke.

"They engaged Itachi and his partner. They were after Naruto and only Naruto. They were going to kill everyone else who got in the way. AS you are aware of Naruto's lineage but also what he carries. They wanted Kyuubi sealed within Naruto. They battled and in the mists of the battle Naruto dealt the killing blow to Itachi, killing him" spoke Hiruzen.

Watching Sasuke absorb all the information it took a moment for the younger Uchiha to understand what happen.

"What" slamming his fists on the desk angry to hear what happen. "I was suppose to kill Itachi. Not Naruto, not no one else. BUT ME" shouted Sasuke. Staring at his fists 'How strong has Naruto gotten?' asking himself. He took a deep breath and looks at Hiruzen "Why couldn't Naruto give Kyuubi over to my brother and left him alone" asked Sasuke.

Hiruzen folded his hands and sighs "If Kyuubi is removed from Naruto seal he will die" answered Hiruzen. Watching Sasuke visibly shake "You must understand Naruto was merely protecting everyone. He also was on a mission. Itachi just appeared out of the blue and threaten everyone".

Sasuke sat down on the chair "How did Naruto kill him?".

"He killed Itachi using Kyuubi's chakra protecting himself and others. From the report that Naruto gave us a while back when his parents return. He has complete control of Kyuubi's chakra. From what Jiraiya inform me those two are actually working together. That Naruto earn the respect from Kyuubi and told him his real name. " answered Hiruzen.

Sasuke said nothing. Listening but also thinking how strong Naruto has gotten. Hiruzen points out that Naruto only used Kyuubi's chakra as a last resort.

"He faced Zabuza apprentice who is mid Chunin level. Him and Hinata battled her and won. They were going to finish her off but that's when Itachi and his partner made their presence known. I'm sorry Sasuke but Itachi Uchiha was killed in battle" said Hiruzen. Watching the young Uchiha not move a muscle he just sat there emotionless.

"Did they bring back his body?" choked Sasuke. Watching the Hokage look down in his lap "His eyes. They must be-".

"Destroyed" interrupted Hiruzen. Taking a deep breath he cant tell Sasuke about Itachi's eyes being transplanted into Naruto. "They destroyed his eyes and his body. Naruto's attack only left Itachi head intact" half lied Hiruzen. Taking a deep breath hoping Sasuke would understand why it was needed to be done.

But also the life of a shinobi.

"Why" cried Sasuke. Looking away trying to push his tears away "Why did he do it. Why?". Since the slaughter of his family happen years ago, Sasuke was left with questions with no one to answer. Thinking Itachi would give him the answers he needed once he killed him.

"Sasuke you must understand why Itachi did it. He wanted to protect Konoha his home. Everyone's home" explained Hiruzen. Sasuke turns to the Hokage confuse. "Do you know the reason why Madara and Hashirama created Konoha". Watching the young Uchiha wipe his eyes and shakes "For children like you to grow up safe. A place where people have a place to call home. They created Konoha for everyone to live in peace. Something that Itachi greatly believe in" explained Hiruzen.

"I wish I spoke to Itachi before he died. To ask him was it all worth it" cried Sasuke. Hiruzen got up and walked to Sasuke and gave him a hug. Something he misses doing for Naruto. Seeing his relationship with Naruto has been damage but also now. Everyone around Naruto has been turned around.

"In time Sasuke you will have your answers" said Hiruzen. Watching Sasuke nod and get up from his seat "Some day you have to find those answers yourself and repair the bond that you and your clan once had with Konoha. Than everyone will see you for who you are" smiled Hiruzen.

Sasuke nods and thinks back about Naruto telling everyone he will be Hokage. Seeing how his mother is a Kunoichi but also heiress from another Nation while his own Father is the Yondaime.

"Thank you lord Hokage. I need some time to think" said Sasuke..

"Good luck to you Sasuke" watching the Uchiha leave. Hiruzen sighs and wonders if those meetings with Inoichi has paid off. Since failing the team work exercise. Sasuke behavior but also demeanor has slowly change. But yet finding about his brother death wont be easy. Especially since the person responsible for his death is in Konoha no less.

* * *

With Naruto

Ibiki, Neko and Naruto are staring at the tomb of Madara Uchiha. While the ANBU are outside keep an eye of the area. "This place is creepy" said Neko. Naruto nods cant help but feel odd being in the area. As he looks around he comes up to a stone rock.

Ibiki raises and eye and looks at Naruto but soon takes a step back in shock. "Neko" called Ibiki. Standing next to Naruto she nods seeing his eyes with six rings. "Rinnegan. But why did he activate them and why is he staring at that rock?" question Ibiki. Walking towards it he soon looks around and cant help but look at the symbols around the walls.

"Shit" cursed Naruto. Grabbing his head in pain "This clan is curse. Everything starting with the Rikudo Sennin to the Uchiha everything. Kaa-chan, Kyuubi and tou-san was right about them" muttered Naruto. Ibiki caught him before he hit the ground wondering what he means. Naruto pointing at the stone tablet weakly. "The tablet tells the story of the Rikudo Sennin two sons but also something stronger than Kyuubi. The Jubi. The the secrets of the Sharingan and also the Mangekyō is here but also Madara's body. We need to destroy everything" said Naruto.

"Hold on a minute. If what you say is true. We should archive this first" stated Neko. Seeing information like this is important but also if it has anything to do with the Rikudo Sennin but also with the Uchiha clan as well. But to hear something stronger than Kyuubi. 'This is dangerous. If they had this for since the start. What were the odds of them planning this?'.

"No" replied Ibiki. "Kakashi explained to me what happen to Naruto. If what he says is true and I know for a fact Kushina would tell Naruto everything she knew about there clan. She wasn't the type of person who wouldn't do something without cause. The Yondaime was the same way so I think its best we do it." Looking around the room but also staring at the stone coffin. "This place gives me the creeps".

"Tell me about it" muttered Naruto with a shiver. "Everything in this room has the secrets of the Uchiha clan Sharingan but also more. Even if we do the teme a favor by destroying it. What are the chances down the future like his grandchildren wont think like the teme parents did?" question Naruto. Ibiki nods his head thinking of the possibility.

Neko raised an eye wondering what he means. "You would think another coup could happen in the future".

"You are thinking way ahead of yourself in this. Why?" question Ibiki. Stopping Neko from thinking any further he turns to Naruto wondering his point in all this. Watching Naruto giving the top torture specialist a dead look making him unease.

"I lost everything because of this clan. Fuck revenge. I don't want anyone else to be in my shoes because of them. Meaning I am looking out for my family in the future" snarled Naruto. Ibiki wince to hear what Naruto said and cant help wonder if it will happen again. If Sasuke does ever have children will they have children themselves.

But also meaning Naruto children might be on the receiving end. Will they go through the same childhood or worse that Naruto went through.

"So what do we do?" question Neko. Turning to Ibiki who is looking around the room he stops looking at the stone tablet that only Naruto can read. "Sir if what Naruto says is true that tablet needs to be checked".

Ibiki sighs while Naruto rolls his eyes. "She has a point. I could have missed something but the only other person who can read this now is the teme but I doubt he unlocked his Sharingan I got lucky unlocking the rinnegan which is SS secret mind you. But what are the odds the teme will tell us what the tablet really says?" Ibiki nods understanding about this clan secret.

"He's right no doubt he will lie" sighed Ibiki.

Neko got the memo on how the mission from Nami happen. But seeing that Naruto might be the only person to read it "So what do we do?" asked Neko.

"Nothing" hearing a new voice. Everyone turn to Danzo walking in the room "My team and I will take control of this will be archive and then destroyed. So the secrets will be lost but kept safe in Konoha" ordered Danzo. A few more ANBU walked in the room but soon stopped when Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra lightning the room.

Everyone that Danzo came in stopped in there tracks while the old cripple raised an eye.

"Why the hell should I listen to you. From what my kaa-chan told me about that arm of yours when she touched it. Tell me what can you use" threaten Naruto. Ibiki hearing this raised an eye while Neko squad of ANBU appeared by her side. "So tell me Danzo. Give me one good reason why should we listen to you" demanded Naruto.

Danzo stares at Naruto watching this happen. Taking a low breath he turns to the stone tablet wondering what it is. Looking around the stone walls in the room seeing various symbols.

"Get out" hissed Naruto. Everyone turned to him watching the gold chakra around him glow brightly. "Don't you think I know of your plans trying to use me as a weapon. If you even come for me or anyone I care for. Or have any of your 'NE' in the future harming my family. I will come for you myself and torture you in a way that you will beg for death" hissed Naruto. A sudden cold wind filled the room while everyone breaths is scene in front of there faces.

Ibiki casually stood next to Naruto listening to his threat. Turning to Danzo who hasn't moved he watches the ANBU with him slowly turning to their master.

"Very well" tapping his cane he turns around while the ANBU leaves in a poof of smoke. "This isn't over" muttered Danzo. AS he walks out of the room he gives Naruto one more look. Once Danzo leaves, Naruto returns back to normal and turns to Ibiki.

"How do you know about Danzo Ne?" asked Ibiki carefully. 'No genin should know that. So why does he know and what is he hiding?'.

"Tousan told me about a group of ANBU working in the shadows when he was Hokage. He suspected it was Danzo seeing he was trying to convince my kaachan in joining it a long time ago. In fact from what he told me he found a old list of names" explained Naruto. Ibiki hearing this raised an eye while Naruto continues to nod his head. "And one name was there that will shock everyone".

Keeping everyone in suspense. Neko tilts her head wondering who is this person that Danzo had in his NE long ago. "So?" asked Neko.

"Orochimaru" answered Naruto. Everyone stiffen while Ibiki took a step back "I guess you heard of him!".

"Heard of him" repeated Ibiki. Pinching his nose "You didn't see what he did long ago. I was there in one of his old labs. Bodies all around. Human organs children in cages. Dead. Emotionless. Barely alive" spoke Ibiki.

Pushing the memories away the ANBU look disturb while Naruto continue to stare at Ibiki like he knows what happen or has happen to him.

"Just like Danzo NE than!" answered Naruto. Everyone froze to hear this while Ibiki raised an eye. "Think for a moment why did Orochimaru soon started to change his way. At what point or who made him think this way?" question Naruto. Hearing how Orochimaru was a ideal jonin shinobi for Konoha what changed him.

"Danzo. It makes all sense. The research that we confiscated, disappear or was destroyed. Danzo connections with the Sennin but also the people that he had acquire came from locations that Danzo is in charge of. Naruto I got to say you are one clever kid but I cant help the Yondaime thought more of it?" question Ibiki.

"Yup. Touchan was actually investigating something a month before I was born. But when he got there it was a dead end and the trail was cold. He suspected Danzo behind it. But the person in charge of that was Orochimaru so makes me wonder what the time phase was" answered Naruto.

Neko listening to everything is shocked that Danzo activates is responsible for Orochimaru behavior. "The sandaime wont like this one bit" shaking her head sadly.

"Well now he can sleep better seeing he isn't responsible for Orochimaru behavior. But on what happen to me he allowed it. He's Hokage he could have done more but choose not to. Instead he claims he did what was best for me" muttered Naruto. Grabbing a scroll he unseals some contents out and soon starts to draw the symbols on the scroll. "We got a lot of work to do. I will keep a copy in the Uzumaki library in case of the teme's family tries anything. I wont have my family hurt. I will give them the means to protect themselves" said Naruto.

Ibiki nods and looks at the stone grave for Madara Uchiha with the secrets on it. "Everyone lets start" ordered Ibiki.

After an hour of tracing and taking pictures of the room. Naruto has a detail image of every symbol on paper. Looking around the room with his Rinnegan, Kyuubi tells him to check the tablet once more. 'Its still the same Kurama nothing new. The grave and everything else we blow up to dust' said Naruto.

Kyuubi nods in agreement seeing that the Uchiha clan had this secret for too long and continue to keep it. Wondering if Hashirama Senju knew about this he cant help but wonder. Was it the reason why he was sealed inside Mito. Was to keep the Uchiha from using Kyuubi's power but also being a Biju made of chakra but because of hate and malice. Something that the Uchiha are greatly known for.

When everyone finished copying the symbols. They heard foot steps turning to the location where its coming from. "Why is everyone down here. None of you should be down here" shouted Sasuke. Angry that everyone is in a special room belong to his clan. Sasuke hears a snort and turns to Naruto on the floor drawing something.

"Shut it, teme. Your clan hide this secret from everyone. Its no wonder they failed in that coup" spoke Naruto. Getting up he rolls the scroll up and places it in a bag with the others.

"What do you know about a clan dobe. At least mine lived long enough" shouted Sasuke. Glaring at Naruto "I also know you were the reason why Itachi was killed. I was suppose to kill him. Not you or anyone else but me. I had to avenge my clan" shouted Sasuke. Angry that the goal Itachi gave him was been fill fulfilled by another.

"Huh did you say something" said Naruto. Getting a few chuckles from the ANBU, Sasuke charges towards Naruto angry at his taunt. Getting closer, Neko slams Sasuke on the ground. "Stop it" shouted Naruto. Neko hearing this looks to Naruto wondering what is wrong. "Look Sasuke I'm not sorry for killing Itachi. He was going to kill everyone just to get Kyuubi. What ever group he was in but also planning. I'm targeted by them. Itachi choose his fate and I wont sit back and get killed. So grow up. This little avenger here has nothing left but to grow up" lectured Naruto.

Sasuke refused to listen to Naruto. Glaring at him everyone raised an eye seeing his eyes change. But to hear Naruto speak to him like he is a child "Grow up. Look who's talking" screaming at Naruto. "Ever since the Yondaime came back with your mother. My life has been turned upside down" screaming at Naruto.

He watches Naruto crack a smile and soon started to laugh uncontrollable "Your life" laughing some more. The ANBU were about to move but Ibiki stops them while shaking his head. "So your life has been that terrible. For how long has your life been terrible?" question Naruto. Glaring at Sasuke Sharingan waiting for him to answer. "Since what you were seven years old. Wow five whole years. Try TWELEVE" shouted Naruto.

Neko remained silent while Sasuke looks confuse at him. Seeing that the Uchiha doesn't understand she sighs knowing what Naruto means.. "Since the day Naruto was born. He lost everything while everyone looks to him as Kyuubi. Naruto here has suffered for twelve years. Now after a few weeks going into month. He is getting the life he should have gotten first. But didn't" answered Neko.

"What does that have to do with anything with my clan or my family" shouted Sasuke.

"Your clan is the reason for Kyuubi being in Konoha. Madara is that reason. Your family is responsible for my life being turned upside down. Your clan is curse in the shinobi world. This tablet here tells a story but you will never know of it. So in the end I will be doing everyone a favor" stated Naruto. Turning to Ibiki he nods while the ANBU detain Sasuke.

"What are you going to do" shouting at Naruto. Sasuke looks at the tablet with his awoken Sharingan getting a glimpse of it. Looking around the walls he finds a line 'The Sharingan can control the Kyuubi?'. Reading it to himself. He watches Naruto create a few clones while they slap many tags all around the room. "Those are NOOOOO" scream Sasuke.

The ANBU knocking him out carries him out of the area. When they are outside and at least a mile away, Naruto activates the explosive tags blowing the hide out into dust. Sasuke hearing the explosions wakes up and sees the shrine completely vaporize.

"Do you know what you just did" scream Sasuke. Looking at the direction where the shrine once belonged but now its a crater.

"Yup. Prevented your curse clan from every harming another family" answered Naruto. Turning to Ibiki he nods while the ANBU leaves in a swirl of leaves "I need to change. I got a date with someone" said Naruto. AS he is about to leave he gives Sasuke a dark look "You even try anything funny. I will be known as the person who ended the Uchiha clan" threaten Naruto.

Sasuke stood there visibility shaking hearing the threat. Watching Naruto with his Sharingan he watches the blonde leave in a yellow flash making Sasuke drop on his knees. Punching the ground cursing Naruto seeing how strong he is. Sasuke stayed down on the ground while Ibiki watches him in pity.

"Kid shinobi endure. Meaning you just have to get up and not quit. Naruto he is something special. But one thing I know for sure. That loud mouth kid who proclaimed to everyone saying he will be Hokage. I have no doubt in mind he will be Hokage. Because everyone in Konoha looks to him. He is getting what he always wanted"

Sasuke listened to Ibiki and watches him leave. "What is that?" asked Sasuke.

"Everyone is respecting him but also seeing who he is" answered Ibiki.

Sasuke watches him leave. AS he continue to stay on the ground and think what Ibiki means. But also thinking what the Hokage said about his clan once having a bond. 'To see him for who he is?. He is the Yondaime son. His mother is a Kunoichi from whirlpool who were Konoha allies but she was the heiress no less. So who is he really? Who I'm I really. What is my purpose now?' thought Sasuke sadly.

* * *

LATER Hyuga compound

Hiashi walking around the compound is looking for Hinata. Seeing its half past nine he hasn't seen his daughter at the dinner table. He has heard that she returned back form her mission that turned A rank. Something that he wishes to know more about but also on what happen with the mission.

"Hanabi. Have you seen Hinata?" asking his youngest. He notices his daughter bruise face but also arms as well.

"Early I did tou-chan from our spar. But I haven't seen her since she left the compound over a two hours now wearing a kimono" answered Hanabi.

Watching his youngest slowly limp towards her room. He shrugs his shoulders and wonders why Hinata was wearing a Kimono. AS he continues to walk through the compound he finds Ko. Hinata's personal Jyuken instructor. "Ko have you seen Hinata?".

"No I haven't sir" bowing to the clan head he makes his way towards his office.

"Hiashi" hearing his father call him. He turns around to see three more elders along with him. "Is it true that Hinata is out on a date with Namikaze?". Being careful on how he speaks. When the Yondaime and wife appeared. Two of the elders were killed on the spot while another elder a female was left alive for some odd reason. As it was a warning or a message to them.

"A date?" choked Hiashi. Shocked to hear this he would never have thought his daughter would go out so young or suddenly. "I was not aware that those two were dating?" spoke Hiashi. Watching the elders confuse reaction they all turn to Hiashi. "Is there something I should be aware of him?".

"After the incident with the Yondaime and his wife. But also the many people but also shinobi being killed by there hands. We are concern for Hinata's safety from the boy?" spoke the female. Slowly touching the scar on her chest knowing it was Naruto's mother giving her that scar. "We all know about her feelings to the boy. But we feel we should bring this to your attention"

"Once Hinata gets home. I will have a word with her and ask her what else is going on" spoke Hiashi.

"That's fine but I saw her carry a bag with her. A bag that most females use when they stay the night at another home" spoke another elder. Hiashi paled to hear this. "From what Neji told me. He followed her into town to a restaurant meeting- where are you going?" watching Hiashi walk way from the elders.

"To find my daughter" replied Hiashi.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata.

"So you think this will work?" asked Naruto. Hinata nods evilly wondering how long is it going to take her father to come. Seeing that Neji was following her and a elder saw her carry that bag with her. "So what happens if he tries to kill me?" asked Naruto.

"It couldn't be worse with the previous timeline when he walked onto us" whispered Hinata. Naruto chuckled remembers that time. Hiashi turned around and left the room while Naruto threw the blanket over them when he was on top of Hinata.

"Told you were loud" chuckle Naruto. Hinata sent him a playful glare. While Naruto continues to chuckle, as the desert comes. With the two eating desert and enjoying each other company. They heard someone clear their voice loudly. Ignoring the person the first time and the second. The person cleared his throat for the third time. "You should really get that checked sir."

When Naruto turned around he notices Hiashi stern look but also Byakugan on watching Naruto every move.

"Hmm Hi" said Naruto cheesy.

"Tousan" squeak Hinata. The room went silent when Hiashi cleared his voice on the third time. While everyone turns to Hinata who is acting nervous "What are you doing here" stuttering and playing with her fingers. She looks down onto her lap trying to avoid her father stern face. 'I hope this plan works Naruto-kun because if it doesn't. Its going to be much harder' thought Hinata.

"Hinata" watching his daughter jump from her seat. "I want you to head home immediately so we can have a long talk on what is going on here". Watching Hinata slowly retreat into her chair scared. "Now" ordered Hiashi sternly.

Hinata quickly nods and gets up. As she sits up the chair from behind knocks into table while the waiter trip and drops a pitcher of water on Hinata by mistake. "Eep" feeling the ice cold water hit her.

"Hinata-chan" getting up with a towel drying her up. She soon starts to tear up "What is your problem" screaming at Hiashi. Everyone that stopped eating and watched the whole scene happen. "You don't need to yell at her or to embarrass her" shouted Naruto. Standing in front of Hinata and glaring at Hiashi.

"She did it to herself. I didn't need to repeat myself twice. But I also don't need you to talk to me how I can treat my daughter" spoke Hiashi. Turning to Hinata with a harden glare. He wonders what posses his daughter to go on a date when she knows about the clan rules.

"She did it to herself" repeated Naruto coldly. Everyone soon started to cough while Hiashi raised an eye hearing the cold voice. "We were having a perfect evening until you ruined it. You come here clearing your throat than raise your voice at Hinata and glare at her. What kind of father are you".

Hiashi raised an eye and watches Naruto body movement while Hinata seems scared of what is going on. "This doesn't concern you what so ever. You should be lucky from now on. If I allow my daughter to even socialize with you" stated Hiashi.

Both Naruto and Hinata smirk inwardly seeing that there plan is working. They heard whispers all around the room while many people soon started to glare at the clan head.

"I should be lucky" repeated Naruto. Watching Hiashi nod he turns to Hinata who is almost about to cry. "You know you are right" getting confuse reactions from everyone. Hiashi raised an eye "I am lucky to know to how a great girl NO. Kunoichi Hinata is. She is smart. Beautiful from the other girls. Strong and talented. But you" everyone watches Naruto point to Hiashi.

"Don't know how lucky you are to have Hinata as a daughter" stated Naruto. Hinata gasp to hear Naruto speak to her father like that. "I may not know allot about Hinata. But I know one thing you don't know about her. How great of a Kunoichi she is" smiled Naruto.

Many people smiled and clapped in the restaurant while Hiashi raised an eye wondering what the point of the speech was for. Turning to Hinata seeing her smile at Naruto.

"Hinata I want you to head back to the compound so-"

"NO" shouted Hinata.

"What did you say?" said Hiashi dumb folded. Standing in front of Naruto watching but also hearing his timid daughter yell at him in front of everyone no less.

"I wont go back to the compound" shouted Hinata. Taking a deep breath staring at her father "To what. That broken home. I'm tired of our traditions destroying the clan. I'm tried of fighting against my sister to prove who is stronger. I'm tired of protecting myself against the elders brutal training. I'm tired of the main house using that seal to enslave our own family. I'm tired of fighting just to stay alive in there" cried Hinata.

"I am your father you will do what I say or else-" shouted Hiashi.

"Or else what" shouted Hinata back. Hiashi eyes widen to see Hinata angry "Or what. Send me to the branch family with the seal like the elders what. Just admit since mother died. I been nothing but a burden to you. I can see it in your eyes that I am not your daughter. That the moment you stopped being my father is the moment mother died. If you had the chance you would give Hanabi the title of Heiress. While the elders betrothal me to a Daimyo son. You don't care about me no more. Just the clan's image. In your eyes I'm a failure. But at least I'm a proud failure to someone".

Naruto engulf Hinata in a hug while she cried into his chest. Reaching into his pocket he takes out enough money to cover his bill. Looking over to the waiter to keep the tip. He picks up Hinata and carries as he was about to leave. "Sorry for ruining everyone's else dinner" bowed Naruto. The owner smiled and bowed to Naruto hoping he will return.

AS the two left. More and more people paid there bills and started to leave the restaurant. Hiashi stood there hearing the whispers but also saw the hateful glares.

"What kind of clan is that".

"A clan that enslaves there own family. How is that noble".

"They make sisters fight against each other".

"Is he trying to kill that nice girl".

"His elders are trying to kill his daughter?"

With the last of the guests leaving the room. A ANBU appeared and walked towards Hiashi "Hyuga -sama I'm sorry but you have to leave".

"Yes very well." answered Hiashi. Pushing the whispers and dirty looks out of his mind. He soon sees a few people he recognize that work closely with the Fire Daimyo. AS he walks past the owner of the restaurant he stops and sees the dirty look he is sending him.

"When they came in. They were happy that girl especially. But the moment you arrived that happiness was shattered. What kind of father would destroy his daughter happiness" said the owner.

Hiashi walked out of the restaurant and when he soon started to walk everyone sent him dirty looks. Holding his head up high he hears the whispers that everyone is saying.

'Truly I over reacted. But for Hinata to stand up for me. What happen during that mission?'. Wondering what happen with the mission he heard about the death of the older Uchiha. 'The Hokage might have a answer'.

* * *

Hokage Tower

When Hiashi arrived he found Ibiki and Neko talking to Hiruzen while he had a smile on his face. "Forgive me lord Hokage. I was hoping to talk to you alone about a situation".

"Does this have to do with Naruto and Hinata's date" said Jiraiya entering through the window. Jiraiya looks like he hasn't got any sleep in days. "I saw Hinata at Naruto's place" answered Jiraiya.

"What" said Hiashi.

"Let it be Hiashi" sighed Hiruzen. Dropping his head he takes a deep breath "I heard what was said. A few people from the fire Daimyo council came to me asking how a clan head could treat Naruto like this. Hiashi I thought you of all people wouldn't have a problem with Naruto. If your elders forced your hand in this. Tell them to stop" pleaded Hiruzen.

Already fearing what Naruto will do but also the message he will do next since his parents made it very clear.

"The situation got out of control quickly. I was shocked to hear my daughter went on a date. I just wasn't ready that's all" letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "I ruined it for her and I think everyone in Konoha will know what happen by morning". Seeing Hinata in tears but also embarrassing her in front of everyone else.

"You're telling us" said Kurenai. Walking in with Kakashi with a bag that a elder said it belong to Hinata. "I have a girl at Naruto's home crying after her date was ruined. Do you know how much Hinata cares for Naruto. She cares deeply for him that she saved his shinobi career" huffed Kurenai. Kakashi nods while Hiashi looks confuse. Explaining to him what happen he is shocked to hear about Hinata's skills in medical ninjutsu.

"I know I jumped to conclusion. But I wont allow my daughter to stay over a boys house at her age. That bag will be returned to the compound once she is return" spoke Hiashi. Kurenai raised an eye while Kakashi covered his face making some people confuse. Kurenai opened the bag to show Hiashi the scrolls but also other various male ninja clothes.

"This bag is Naruto's. Hinata accidentally took his bag home" answered Kurenai. Everyone blinks at Hiashi wondering what is going on. AS someone played a prank on him. Something that Naruto is known for.

"That doesn't belong to Hinata?" question Hiashi. Kurenai drops the bag on the ground and glares at Hiashi. "So after there date he would have dropped her back off at the Hyuga compound" said Hiashi. Seeing Kurenai and Kakashi nod "I made a mess of things".

"Yea you did but" said Jiraiya. Not finishing the sentence everyone turned to him "The make up sex is going to be good. Girl with self confidence problems while staying over at a boys house. Oh yea its going to happen" chuckle Jiraiya but it soon died out seeing he didn't put enough heart in it.

"So what now?" asked Hiruzen.

Before Hiashi said anything "Nothing" answered Kurenai. Sending a glare to Hiashi "You practically destroyed what left of your daughter image to a boy she truly cares. A boy that she didn't care who had Kyuubi or who is his parents. A boy who practically wants to know who Hinata is but also wants to thank her for saving his career" explained Kurenai.

Going through the bag she takes out a scroll and gives it to Hiashi. "This is a from of Jyuken that was lost" looking over the scroll. She nods telling him about Hinata already mastering it. "This is a different style of the rotation. I remember my grandmother talking about it. But the fighting style has been lost since very little Hyuga's can use it".

"But yet Hinata fits that category fine. I think those two are going to need each other more than ever. Hiashi with the rumors I heard your clan hasn't been looked to well for the past few years" stated Kurenai.

Hiashi nods sadly knowing how true it is. With the death of his brother and everyone thinking that he was forced to go in his place. Many people in Konoha would look at the Hyuga clan with a different side. Even though they state they are a noble clan. But how far is a noble clan with their dark traditions.

"So what do you think I should do?" question Hiashi.

Kurenai hearing this raised an eye and crossed her arms. "Leave them alone for tonight. I doubt Naruto and Hinata will do anything. Those two had a long day but also a rough night. They are emotional drain. So rest wouldn't hurt" answered Kurenai.

Hiashi nods while Hiruzen raised his finger. "Hiashi. I hope this will not hurt you or your clan. I just received word that the Fire Daimyo will be sending his oldest niece to Konoha for the Chunin exams. Seeing that Naruto is in line for Daimyo for Uzu. Even with Uzu merged with Hi No Kuni. He can attain great influence. So be careful"

"I understand" replied Hiashi. Taking a deep breath "I hope you know as a father. This doesn't sit well with me seeing she is staying over a boys home". As he is about to leave he looks at Kurenai rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

NEXT Day

Naruto yawned wondering why he was sent to training ground seven. Waiting for Kakashi he hears something to his right waiting for it he unsheathe Kogitsune-maru and slashes a ink monster into pieces. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" creating a few clones they all soon start to charge towards the bushes where Sai is hiding.

'Danzo. You send him to spy on me' thought Naruto. Slashing the bushes a kage bunshin drops from above forcing a twelve year old Sai out of his hiding spot. Quickly turning around he slashes down missing Sai head but manage to get some of his blood on the blade. 'Gotcha' smirk Naruto.

Before Sai can even move the rest of the kage bunshin got him covered while on kage bunshin sliced his drawing pad into pieces.

"Alright that's enough you two" said Kakashi appearing between the two stopping Naruto from slicing his head off.

"He attacked me first Kakashi sensei" stated Naruto.

"I was merely testing your skills" answered Sai. Giving Naruto a fake smile he drops on his knees panting while he soon starts to shake like he awoken from a terrible nightmare.

"Don't you ever give me a fake smile ever again" holding up Kogitsune-maru. Naruto adds more chakra into the blade casting another genjutsu where Shin is being killed in the most painful ways.

"That's enough Naruto" ordered Kakashi.

"Fine. Besides we have another guest" said Naruto. Looking at Sai he seems to be shaking still 'That's for all the insults you ever said to me'. Walking away he leans on the tree. Waiting for the person to come he turns to Kakashi who smiles.

"Hello. Is this training ground seven" asked Yakumo.

"Yes it is. You must be Yakumo Kurama" smiled Kakashi.

"Hai" bowing to Kakashi. "I am here to meet my genin team" smiled Yakumo.

"That's good. Over here on the ground trying to shake off a genjutsu is Sai" pointing to the pale teen. Kakashi rubs the back of his head "He got off on the wrong foot with Naruto. Which he is over there sleeping on a tree" said Kakashi with a chuckle.

"Namikaze. AS Naruto Namikaze. His father was the one who gave Master Jiraiya a seal to cure me. I owe him allot" smile Yakumo.

Naruto hearing this slowly walks towards the group "I heard of your clan. They have a powerful kekkei genkai for genjutsu. Man to even work with your guys is going to be awesome" smile Naruto.

Yakumo blushed hearing the praise of her clan. "Hai. Its my dream to restore my clans honor. I was born bed ridden but also with a problem. But your father The Yondaime knew something to help me. Now I'm free. I owe your family much" smile Yakumo.

"Hey no big deal. Besides if we are going to be a team. I cant wait to see what I can learn from you with genjutsu. All I know is how to dispel but control a genjutsu only using Kogitsune-maru" smile Naruto.

Yakumo hearing this raises an eye while Kakashi dismisses this for now. "We are going to be a official team. So we have allot of work to do seeing the Chunin exams is in a month. So in a few days we are going to take a C rank mission to see where this team is going to be" stated Kakashi.

This caught the genins off guard but one thing came to there minds. What can happen?


End file.
